Can You Teach Me To Love Again?
by Candified Chaos
Summary: Lucy's boyfriend told her that she loved him. She hasn't known what love was for a long time so she believed him. Can a certain pink haired goofball teach her what love really is? Nalu. I don't own Fairy Tail. AU
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartphilia was 19 years old and currently sitting at a bar with her boyfriend, Zancrow. She and Zancrow had been dating for a few months recently and he treated her like a slave. She didn't know that of course she thought it was love.

Then again she hasn't felt love in a long time.

Ever since her mom died and her father turned bitter she had forgotten what love was like. How it felt to be loved. How it felt to love something or someone. So if someone told her that she loved someone or something she believed them.

That's what Zancrow did.

And she believed him.

So that's how their relationship started.

"Babe go get me a drink." Zancrow said and continued talking to his friends, Ultear, Bluenote, Azuma, Rustyrose, and a girl names Meredy who was obviously too young to be in a bar. Zancrow didn't actually introduce them though, Lucy just listened in on their conversation to figure out the names. She had no idea what they were talking about though. Something about fairies having tails?

Lucy got out of the booth and headed towards the bar counter.

"Um I'll take a Rosemary.." Lucy said remembering that Zancrow had already taken five of those. Obviously he could hold in his drinks.

"Sorry hun but I'll need some ID first." a sweet girl with white hair said at the counter. She made Lucy smile. It felt nice when people asked her for ID it made her feel a bit younger. Not that she was old, she just liked being a teenager.

She remembered her old friends from school. Erza, Levy, Cana, and Lisanna. It was sad that she only kept in touch with Cana lately but everyone else had jobs and were busy most of the time.

When was Lucy going to get a job?

She desperately wanted to be a writer but Zancrow didn't like her on the computer all the time typing away so he made her stop. She did have a part time job but it wasn't the same as actually having a job. A career. And Zancrow wasn't supportive.

Was this love?

Well what would Lucy know about love.

After giving the girl at the bar her ID she gave her the drink. Lucy started heading towards the booth again. When was the last time Zancrow said he loved her?

Of course he said it a lot.

But did he really mean it?

Lucy wouldn't know.

"Hey wait what's a sweet young girl like you hanging out with those guys?" the barmaid asked and Lucy turned around. The girl looked kind of familiar.

"I'm dating one of them." she answered simply trying to look happy. Well at least she hoped she looked happy. She didn't like it when other people would ask 'What's wrong?' 'Are you okay?' because honestly she didn't know.

So looking happy kept that answer away.

"Well be careful they're part of a dangerous gang called Grimoire heart." the barmaid said glancing over at the bar where Zancrow and his friends were. Was he always in a gang? Lucy didn't remember him ever mentioning it..

"Don't worry I will." Lucy said still smiling before turning her back to the barmaid. Her smile vanished instantly as she started heading towards the booth again.

"Rosemary?" Zancrow asked eyeing the drink Lucy just gave him. She nodded. Zancrow proceeded to drink it then started talking to his friends again. Lucy sat beside him and started daydreaming about random things.

"Your girlfriend looks bored." Azuma stated looking over at Lucy who had her head in hers hands and an emotionless expression on her face. She was bored. Daydreaming does get boring eventually.

"She's fine." Zancrow answered for Lucy. Lucy sighed. She wanted to get out of this bar. It smelled like vomit and alcohol. It was annoying.

Lucy looked up noticing Ultear getting up and out of the booth.

_Where's she going?_

"The h^ll you looking at?" Ultear asked a man over at a stool in the bar.

"Excuse me?" he replied taking the last sip of his drink then putting it down. Ultear only smiled before punching him in his face, hard. The man fell out of his seat. Then the whole bar got into a fight.

Including Zancrow who looked like he was enjoying himself beating up some drunk guy.

Lucy sighed.

She really didn't want to be here.

But she loved Zancrow right?

And loving someone means doing whatever they say right?

She didn't know anymore.

She sat silently in her seat when her phone buzzed. That earned a real smile from her. Natsu was the only one who messaged her nowadays. The first time they met Levy had signed Lucy up for a dating website (that was before Zancrow) and Natsu sent her a message saying "You look so amazing and you sound like a very delightful girl." Lucy had told him off right away claiming that she didn't even make this account. Natsu responded by telling her that was his friend trying to hook him up with someone but he did like her profile so he asked if they could be friends.

Why would Lucy refuse to be friends with someone?

After a while Lucy got to learn his real name and he learned hers. She even found out he lives in another country so they weren't able to text or it cost alot more money. They still had the dating website though.

Eventually though she only knew him from the website he became her best friend.

She took out her phone and clicked on the dating site app to check out what he said.

"Hey Luce guess what? I have a business meeting in Magnolia so I'm going to visit you while I'm there!"

**Good? Bad? Sorry I picked Zancrow I just needed someone arrogant and I'm getting tired of using Sting :P. Anyways hope you liked it and see you later :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gate 19 is now boarding gates blah blah blah blah," Lucy was currently at the airport sitting at the gate Natsu's plane was supposed to arrive at. He was late though and about a dozen thoughts were going through her head.

_Is he really coming?_

_Did he lie?_

_Did he crash?_

_Is he really who he says he is?_

_We did video chat though._

_That doesn't proof anything he's probably not even going to come!_

_The planes not even here yet so..._

_Your right! He must've of crashed! I hope he's okay!_

_That's not what I meant.._

Suddenly a bunch of people started piling out of Natsu's gate.

And then there he was.

The pink haired goof himself.

And he was looking around.

As if for something.

As if for her.

She felt something in heart that she couldn't explain. She passed it aside though as Natsu spotted her and came running after her leaving his luggage behind.

He lifted her up, hugging her, and spun her around.

She hugged back. It felt nice to hug someone. To hug a friend.

Though his touch was warm. VERY warm. She didn't want it to end.

Even if she was wearing a mini skirt.

There was something in heart beating. And still she could not figure out what it was. But she liked the feeling. She liked it a lot.

"Hey Luce.." Natsu said. His voice was different then the video chats. Deeper. But it felt real not radio like.

"I'm getting dizzy." Lucy laughed as he placed her back on the ground.

"You know I'm here too." a guy with raven hair said beside Natsu. Did she mention he was only wearing boxers too? Lucy pushed Natsu in front of her so she was behind his back. She wasn't normally shy but with perverts she especially was. It's been a while since she's actually seen one since Zancrow normally scared them off.

"Oh hey Luce this is Gray the guy who sent you the message in the first place." Natsu laughed as Lucy was still behind his back. Lucy moved from behind his back to beside Natsu again. She said a quick hi to Gray trying to keep her eyes on his face.

Which was very hard but she eventually did it.

She glanced over at Natsu to see him wearing the scarf he normally did when they were video chatting and the same vest he would wear that showed off his chest.

_Does he ever change his clothes?_

She looked up at his face though the same face she had seen. And she couldn't stop smiling as she saw Natsu's face. Natsu's face. He was here. He was really here.

Her best friend was here.

Right in front her.

They just hugged.

NATSU WAS HERE!

Lucy was honestly freaking out. This was so unbelievable she kept pinching herself to wake up from this dream. Luckily for her she wouldn't wake up.

Because it wasn't a dream.

But it might turn into a nightmare.

000

"Haha stupid bartender thought he could get away without paying us our 'taxes'." Zancrow laughed as he got on his bike, along with the rest of his gang.

Grimoire Heart.

The baddest biker gang in town.

No one dared to defy them without facing the consequences.

Heck no cops dared to defy them.

They ruled this town.

Or they would if it wasn't for Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail.

A biker gang like Grimoire Heart, but they didn't terrorize people. No they HELPED them. Helped them. How can you call yourself a biker gang if you helped people?

Not only that, they didn't fear Grimoire Heart. They actually fought Grimoire Heart. No one even dared to talk back to Grimoire Heart yet they FOUGHT them. The problem was that they were were actually good. Not that good of course. Zancrow would never admit it that. But they were good.

That red haired girl was nicknamed Titania for a reason.

There was also that pierced face dude.

And the fortune teller.

"Hey isn't that your girlfriend?" Azami asked as the gang rode through the streets of Magnolia. Zancrow didn't wear a helmet. Neither did anyone else in the gang. It only showed weakness.

Zancrow glanced over at where Azami was looking and there she was. With some pink haired fool. At night! Were they on a date? WAS SHE CHEATING ON HIM? She couldn't do that she loved him!

He told her that!

He loved her too of course.

Plus her dad was rich.

That was always a bonus.

"Would you like to watch him fall by your hands?" Rustyrose offered in his weird talk which meant 'You wanna go beat that dude up?'. Zancrow shook his head though.

"Not right now, we've got some unfinished business with the fairies." Zancrow answer his smirk growing. Those Fairies were going down.

000

"You sl^t why were you hanging out with some guy, at night?" Zancrow asked angrily as he walked into Lucy's apartment. She froze.

_So he saw Natsu and I?_

"We're just friends.." Lucy said shaking as she got out of her chair to face him. Big mistake.

The back of his hand made contact with her cheek.

"B^tch!" he screamed as she fell to the floor.

"What I do..." she asked herself low enough so he couldn't hear.

"Don't lie to me!" he said angrily and grabbed her wrist to pull her back up in standing position. She winced as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"We really are just friends though...do you not trust me?" Lucy said that last part a little quietly and instantly regretted it.

"Damn you!" he yelled throwing her against the wall.

"I love you and you love me so I better not see you with that b^stard again!" Zancrow warned and Lucy nodded. He smashed his lips into hers. She kissed back hesitantly. People usually say that each kiss means something.

But for Lucy it meant nothing. Well at least that's what she felt. Maybe nothing was actually special for other people. Or maybe it just was nothing.

Did she really love Zancrow?

Of course she did, she had too.

He told her she did and who was she to doubt his word?

But could she really stop hanging out with Natsu for him? Natsu, one of her only friends. Someone she finally got to meet in real life. Someone she had wanted to meet in real life for so long.

No...she couldn't do that.

She would just have to keep it secret.

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated...I'm pretty busy I've got four fanfictions and my own little original story that I've been working on. Also sorry the chapter was short D:. I feel bad. Anyways see yeah later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu has called three times that day.

Lucy didn't answer any of them.

She was too scared to.

At least while Zancrow was around.

_Do I really love him if I fear him?_

_Well why not?_

Maybe love was fear. Or maybe fear was love.

Maybe it was the same thing.

Or maybe he lied to her.

It was possible, Lucy always knew that it was possible that Zancrow lies to her. But who is she to say if he lies or not.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked as she held on tight to his waist while they were on his motorcycle. She wanted to wear a helmet but Zancrow never let her he always told her it weak to wear one so she didn't.

"You'll see." he replied simply, obviously still ticked about the Natsu thing.

She wasn't cheating on him with Natsu though.

She didn't love Natsu.

At least not that she knew of.

Lucy took a deep breath in. Normally when Zancrow was mad and brought her to places it wasn't good. At least not for her. Last time he saw her talking to another guy at the book store he brought her to a bar with really horny guys then left her alone to flirt with other girls.

Flirting with other girls?

How come he was allowed to do that but Lucy wasn't allowed to talk to other guys.

Last time she asked why he did that he said he likes "a variety of girls." So maybe Lucy likes a variety of guys, can she not flirt with them too?

Heck who was Lucy kidding she had no idea what she liked.

She had trusted Zancrow to tell her what she likes.

But why?

Why should she trust him?

What has he ever done for her?

She sighed deeply to herself. She had those thoughts many times. She always knew the answer.

It was because she had no one else to turn to.

All her friends left. Her mother was dead. Her father ignored her, causing her to run away. Her coworkers pretend that she doesn't exist.

But now there was Natsu.

Natsu, who was no longer just on a computer screen.

Could she trust him?

Or was he just another one of the people in her life who left.

"We're here." Zancrow said as he parked the motorcycle in two parking spaces. Lucy got off the bike without asking about the two parking spaces, she knew better then to ask too many questions when he's in this mood.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the sign to where they were.

"Gentleman's Club" (A.k.a strippers club)

000

Lucy sighed as she watched Zancrow make out with a random brunette he found. She honestly got tired of seeing her boyfriend kiss other women, but who was she to judge.

Suddenly a pair of hands touched her shoulder and she looked behind her to see a guy, a very drunk guy at that.

"Heyyyy sexyyyyyyyyyyy aren't you supposed to beeeeeeeeeeeeee up there?" he asked slurring on his words then pointed at the stage where random girls from the audience went up and stripped.

Lucy shook her head no quickly and tried to move away from the man as she noticed he kept staring at her chest.

She glanced at Zancrow hoping he would help, but when he was mad at her he stopped protecting her from horny and drunk guys. Instead of making out with the girl like Lucy thought he would, he spoke up.

"He's right Lucy you should be up there." He said simply turning away from the girl he had just recently making out with. Wait what? He wanted Lucy up there?

He wanted Lucy to strip in front of all these people?

In front of all these strangers?

"No..I don't want to." Lucy said shyly.

She was not going up there.

"Did it look like I was asking?" Zancrow growled at her. She shook her head no again. She would not do that.

Suddenly Zancrow grabbed her wrist and started to pull her. She flinched as he touched her bruised wrist.

He pulled her onto the stage and whispered in her ear, angrily "Take it off yourself or I rip it off."

That's when she lost her dignity.

000

"Gray what are we doing here?" Natsu asked eyeing the sign.

'Gentlemens club'

Geez Gray, he knew he was a pervert but not enough to come to this place.

Unless...

"GRAY DID YOU FINALLY GET A JOB THAT YOUR GOOD AT?" Natsu exclaimed which received him getting a slap in the back of his head.

"No you idiot Erza asked us to meet her here for some reason remember?" Gray said rolling his eyes as he looked around for a parking spot and saw a motor bike parked in TWO spaces.

Heck it didn't even need one parking space.

Some people were just jerks.

"Why this place?" Natsu asked. Unless...

"ERZA GOT A JOB HERE TOO?" Natsu got hit in the back of his head again.

"Idiot...I didn't ask her because she, well she's Erza. She's scarier in real life." Gray said then finally found a parking spot so he took it.

"You okay man?" He asked noticing that Natsu was trying to call a certain somebody...AGAIN.

"She doesn't usually ignore me like this.." Natsu mumbled as they started to walk into the gentleman's club.

"Don't worry she's probably just bu-" Gray started but stopped in his tracks along with Natsu as they saw their (Natu's really) blonde friend.

On the stage

taking off

her

shirt.

**Hahaha cliffhanger!  
****Mwa ha ha ha ha ha I'm so cruel.  
I honestly hate giving you guys cliffhangers but at least you get the chapters earlier right :D  
Right?  
Right?  
Is anyone still reading this?  
If not I don't blame you.  
Well actually you wouldn't have been able to see that...  
I'm so weird, see yeah later ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Gray looked beside him, expecting Natsu to have that dumb shocked face on his look. Well if he's being honest Natsu's always got a dumb look on his face...his face is just dumb looking.

Anyways when he looked beside him, Natsu wasn't there. No, instead he was already on the stage. He slowly threw Lucy over his shoulder despite her having a shirt on then started to casually walk towards the door.

His expression though, it's one of those expressions Natsu rarely has on his face. Anger.

So Gray figured it was best not to argue with him right now and he could deal with the red headed demon later.

Gray heard quite a few of the perverted men there booing as Natsu took Lucy towards the door. He was actually surprised Natsu wasn't having a nose bleed due to Lucy only having a bra on with big breasts and they just happened to be squashed up against Natsu's back.

Heck just seeing that made Gray have a nose bleed, he was just good at hiding it. Hiding it was pretty much just holding his hand up to his nose.

He did notice that there was a blonde haired man walking towards Natsu, and he looked very pissed. Lucy lifted her head up and saw the man, her eyes widened. She then whispered something to Natsu and the next thing Gray knew was that they were bolting out the door and into the car.

000

"Here take my shirt," Gray said and handed Lucy his shirt which had mysteriously already been off him.

"Thanks.." Lucy blushed as she put his shirt on. She was currently sitting in the back of, she guessed it was Gray's because he was the one driving, car. Natsu hasn't said a word to her. When she told him to run, he did though.

Gray on the other hand was trying to break the awkward silence.

"So...anyone see the game?" he asked awkwardly, Lucy only looked out the window.

"Damn it Luce what were you doing in there?" Natsu turned around, it was obvious he was pissed.. Gray shut his mouth knowing where this was headed.

Lucy didn't answer.

"I asked you a question!" Natsu yelled at her. That's when Lucy started to get mad. Why the hell did he need to know what SHE was doing? It wasn't any of his business.

"I don't have to tell you anything." she snapped at him. He had nothing to do with this he should just stay out of it.

"You know what, your right. Maybe we should just drop you back off at that strip club so you can lose all of your dignity." Natsu said turning his head back to the front.

"Please don't.." Lucy said quietly, like she was whispering. Natsu turned around, his face softened.

"Lucy what's really going on?" Natsu asked, then he noticed her wrist. The blue and black marks on her wrist. Instantly he grabbed her arm, despite the seat belt. "Who gave you this?" He asked and pointed at her bruise.

"It's no big deal..." she said and pulled her arm out of his grasp. Lucy looked out of the window again, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Stop the car Gray," Natsu demanded.

"But I'm in the middle of the ro-"

"Stop, the car."

Gray did what he was told, ignoring all the honks he got from other cars. Natsu unbuckled his seat belt and climbed to the back of the car to sit beside Lucy. She stared at him in confusion.

Natsu nodded at Gray motioning it was okay for him to drive again. Gray started to drive again and all the honking stopped.

Natsu pulled Lucy into a hug. She widened her eyes at first. But then she relaxed into the hug. She laid her head on his chest, she didn't care that Gray was watching. This just felt right to her..

"Luce, what were you doing there?" Natsu asked more kindly, that's when she broke into tears.

"I-I didn't want too. He made me. He was mad I was hanging out with you. He hit me for it. Then he made me go to the strip club with him. He made me strip in front of all those people. He says he loves me. He says I love him too. But I don't know. I just don't know! I'm so confused Natsu." She cried into his chest. She felt the same way she did back at the airport. She felt happy, welcomed, and she felt like she was able to trust Natsu.

She just hoped her instincts were right.

"Who's he?" Natsu asked. Then Lucy remembered she never told him about her boyfriend. She never told him about Zancrow.

She didn't think it was important.

No, that wasn't the reason why.

She didn't want him telling her that Zancrow lies to her. That he lied to her about loving her. She didn't want to hear it. Because Zancrow was the only friend she had in the real world at the moment.

"Uh guys," Gray said.

"Not now Gray." Natsu said and brought one of his hands up to Lucy's head. He stroked her head slowly hoping to comfort her.

"Well it's kind of impor-"

"Gray, you need to stop.."

"It's actually very important.."

"Gray whatever it is you have to say you tell me later."

"It won't matter later..."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because we just got cornered by a bunch of bikers."

**It's so short I'm so sorry D:. Oh so very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry!  
****I hate doing this to you guys :(  
Then why do I do this to you?  
Why not?  
Yeah it's a dumb answer but I don't have a real answer at the moment so...see yeah later.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait what?" Natsu said looking outside the car window. They were indeed surrounded by bikers.

All of them Lucy knew.

"Hey wasn't he at the strip club?" Gray asked noticing a man with blonde hair get off his bike and make his way towards the car.

Lucy backed away from Natsu, her back against the car door.

The car door that just flew open.

The man reached over, unbuckled Lucy's seat belt, then pulled her out of the car.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as the man held her wrist, snarled at her, then threw her to the ground.

"You little b^tch!" the blonde haired man screamed at her. She looked up in pure terror.

Natsu quickly unbuckled his own seat belt and got out of the car. Gray did the same.

"What the h^ll leave her alone!" Natsu yelled at the blonde haired man. Just who the h^ll did he think he was? Anyone who hurt Lucy had to deal with him.

And those people usually ended up in the hospital.

"You're that b^stard the kidnapped my girlfriend!" the man growled at Natsu, his attention turning to him instead of Lucy.

Girlfriend?

Lucy...was dating somebody?

_"I-I didn't want too. He made me. He was mad I was hanging out with you. He hit me for it. Then he made me go to the strip club with him. He made me strip in front of all those people. He says he loves me. He says I love him too. But I don't know. I just don't know! I'm so confused Natsu."_

Someone who didn't treat her properly.

Someone who doesn't love her.

Someone who lies to her.

Someone Natsu was about to punch out.

Natsu wasn't the one who threw the first punch though.

000

Lucy was sitting on the ground with a scraped knee as she watched Natsu and Zancrow fight.

It was tearing her emotions apart.

Her friend that she had longed to see, fighting her boyfriend that she longed not to see.

"Gray?" Lucy said looking at him who was just watching the fight. She had no idea if Natsu was actually good at fighting, but she knew that Zancrow was.

"He'll win, he always does. Except against me of course...and the she-devil." Gray shuddered at the last part.

She-devil?

Who was that?

Before Lucy could ask, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're coming with me while those two settle out their little argument." Ultears voice said from behind Lucy. She started to pull Lucy towards her own bike but Gray stepped in front of her.

"She isn't going anywhere she doesn't want to."

Lucy didn't understand this. Why were Natsu and Gray sticking up for her?

Is that what friends do?

Erza and them did that back in high school didn't they?

Has Zancrow?

Has Zancrow every stuck up for her?

Or at least complimented her?

Well he's called her a 'hot trophy' before.

Was that a compliment?

"You aren't a part of this at all, so I suggest you leave." Ultear stated calmly staring directly at Gray.

"Actually when you guys start to harass MY friend, I think I am part of it." Gray said firmly.

Did he really care for Lucy?

Did Natsu care for Lucy?

Why, why would they care for her?

She's done nothing for them.

"Meredy please teach this pest a lesson." Ultear commanded and the pink haired girl who was the bar nodded, then started to approach Gray.

"I'm not going to fight the little gi- OW!" Gray started to jump up and down holding his shin, where Meredy just kicked him.

Meredy threw in a few more punches that Gray was able to dodge, then he started to fight back.

Ultear dug her nails into Lucy's shoulder making her bleed a bit. Natsu seemed to notice the red liquid dripping down her shoulder too.

"Luce!" he yelled looking over at her, giving Zancrow enough time to send Natsu a punch to the head. A big blow.

She called out his name but Ultear put her hand over Lucy's mouth.

Lucy looked over at everyone else, Zancrow's friends, they showed no expression on their faces.

Were they bored, pleased, annoyed?

Lucy had no idea, she didn't know how people be so emotionless sometimes.

Then she remembered herself.

That she hid her feelings from the world, from herself.

Not this time though.

This time she was going to stick up for her friend.

For Natsu.

Lucy bit Ultears hand making Ultear release her. Then Lucy darted towards Zancrow as he closed in on Natsu who was unconscious. She quickly jumped on Zancrow's back, startling him.

"What the h^ll you b^tch?" Zancrow yelled then reached his arms behind him trying to grab Lucy.

"Please, leave him alone I'll go back with you." Lucy whispered into his ear.

"Then you can punish me for disobeying you and I won't fight back." Lucy promised. Zancrow smirked wickedly. He nodded, so Lucy got off of him, then they started walking over to his motorcycle.

Lucy knew she was going to regret those words but she didn't know how much.

"Meredy come on we're going." Zancrow said looking over at the pink haired girl, who had her legs entangled around Grays stomach and was punching his head.

Meredy looked over at Zancrow then backflipped off of Gray. Gray started rubbing his head, the spots where Meredy was punching him.

Lucy hesitantly got on the bike with Zancrow wrapping her arms around him.

Only so she wouldn't fall off.

No, because today she felt her real feelings for Zancrow.

They were disgust.

**It's been awhile hasn't it?**

**I'm sorry I've been so busy and yesterday I went skiing with my friends! It was actually the second time I've gone skiing. I did the Russian splits there...BY ACCIDENT.**

**It hurt so much.**

**I also did a bunch of jumps (remember second time skiing) and landed three of them (if you count landing as long as I'm still going down the hill with my skis, yeah I was in a sitting position for two of them..)**

**Anyways see yeah later.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You guys can go home," Zancrow instructed to his fellow bikers as he stopped his bike in front of Lucy's apartment building. The other members of the gang did as told and started to drive away. Zancrow got off his bike as did Lucy. Right when her feet hit the ground Zancrow threw her over his shoulder.

Oh he was pissed.

He only held her like this when he thought she might run away.

Zancrow walked into the building and gestured to her to give him her apartment card, which she did so they could get in the apartment building.

Lucy had to find a way to break it off with him soon, since she found out what she was truly feeling.

Lucy sighed as she heard the elevator music, the stupid elevator music.

She glanced at a little boy and her mom who were staring at them in the elevator and sent them a smile telling them she was alright.

Or she thought she was alright.

She had no idea what was in store for her.

Zancrow on the other hand glared at them so hard that the two got off the elevator at the next floor, which Lucy guessed was not their floor.

When the elevator stopped at Lucy's floor Zancrow walked off and used her to key to get into her room.

"You can put me down now.." Lucy said quietly when he shut the door. He didn't put her down. Instead he kept until he was in her bedroom. He threw her on the bed and started to take off his jacket.

Lucy was confused on what was going on.

"I think..we should break up Zancrow.." Lucy said sitting up on her bed holding a pillow to her chest. She's never actually broken up with someone before.

Heck this was the first guy she's dated.

"You little b^tch, you can't break up with me! You love me!" Zancrow said his back turned to her and he started to take off his shirt.

"No, I don't Zancrow you lied to me!" Lucy yelled hugging the pillow tighter as she felt tears in her eyes. He had lied to her.

But why?

"What are you.." Lucy said noticing that he started to take off his pants.

"Take off your clothes." he demanded.

"What?"

"Do it now you f***ing b^tch I think it's about time I get some f***ing fun with you." he took off his underwear revealing his butt. Lucy's eyes widened.

He wouldn't do this..would he?

Zancrow turned around and got on the bed forcing Lucy underneath him as he decided to strip her himself.

Lucy let the tears out finally.

000

"Hey Luce you okay?" Natsu asked knocking on the door to her apartment. Gray had told him what happened and he felt stupid for letting himself get distracted so Zancrow could hit him.

Natsu just had to know she was okay. Who knew what Zancrow would do to her.

"Get away from me!" Natsu heard Lucy scream. Instantly he started to get worried and pounded the door screaming her name.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Natsu screamed and tried to open the door himself but it was locked.

"Get back here b^tch!" that was Zancrow's voice this time.

_Damn it what's he doing to her!_ Natsu was getting mad this time.

Worried for Lucy.

Mad at Zancrow.

Natsu was getting impatient. What the h^ll was going on?

So he decided to kick down the door.

He stared at an empty living room.

Where was she?

"Stop!" Lucy screamed from the bedroom.

From the bedroom.

Bedroom.

Bedroom.

_THAT SON OF A B^TCH!_

He kicked the door down to the bedroom not caring if it was locked or not. Lucy on the bed with only a bra and pants on trying to use the blanket to cover her chests while Zancrow was fully naked and grabbing her wrist pulling her closer to him.

"Natsu?" Lucy said looking over with hope in her eyes. Zancrow on the other hand wasn't as thrilled as Lucy seeing Natsu.

"Go away you b^stard this has nothing to do with you." Zancrow said licking one of the tears falling down Lucy's cheek.

Natsu didn't remember exactly what happened next but when he started to realize what was happening Zancrow was passed out on the floor, bleeding...a lot.

"Are you okay? Natsu asked looking over at Lucy who was still crying. She nodded quickly.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" he asked and she shook her head. He let out a sigh of relief. He picked up her shirt on the ground and tossed it to her.

"Come on I think you should stay with Gray and I for a while eh?" he smiled a bit when she nodded.

His best friend, almost raped.

He don't think he could ever forgive Zancrow, nor would he try.

This guy deserves to go to h^ll.

000

"You can go sit on the couch if you want I'll make you some tea," Natsu said as the two stepped into his and Gray's hotel room.

Hotel room.

He wasn't staying here permanently, he was trying to find a home here actually but so far it wasn't working out.

Lucy nodded and went to sit at the couch.

Natsu didn't actually know how to make tea but he figured that's what Lucy needed at the moment and he was going to try his best.

Which was looking it up on the internet and following the instructions.

He pulled out his phone and looked it up, seeing so many different ways to make it.

"Lemon tea, mint tea, what the heck? Why is there so many different types of teas?" Natsu mumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. The kitchen that's lights should've been off.

Speaking of which he did smell something strange.

And where was Gray?

Oh no...

"Where the h^ll have you been?"

**Clifffffhangggggeeeeeerrrrrrrr. I hope you can all guess who it is ;D. So I got two different reviews (won't say names)**

**One was "****Glad that I've found this ! The story is quite interesting, I just wish chapters were longer ' Really I don't mind waiting weeks if you come up with longer chapters as well-written as these ones :) Keep on the good work ;)"**

**The other was "****I love your story so much and I know it's only been a day but please update faster!"**

**I was torn D:. So for the first review I promise to make the next one longer, I just didn't have anymore ideas for this chapter.**

**Anyways see yeah later.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ack Erza!" Natsu said recognizing the red head sitting on a chair in his kitchen. She was wearing her usual black jacket with her gang's instigma on the back in red, along with blue jean and black boots. Her jacket was open revealing a black tank top. Gray was also next to her, on the ground, tied up.

"Where were you?" Erza repeated her question more threatening. Natsu got on his knees and put his face to the ground with his arm out.

"I'm so sorry Erza!" Natsu whimpered. If there was anything in this world that actually scared him, it was her.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Erza yelled at them her eyes gleaming in anger. No one stands Erza up. No one that still exists today that is.

"Natsu are you okay I heard yelling.." Natsu turned around to see Lucy looking through the doorway to the kitchen.

"No Lucy! Run while you still can!" Natsu yelled to his poor friend, except he got Erza's foot in his face.

"You may only speak when I tell you to!" Erza growled at him, her face darkening. He nodded slowly.

Gray was watching the entire thing in pure terror. Poor Lucy, he had only known her for a little while but he really does care about her and now she was to die by Erza's hands.

"Um.." Lucy said looking back and forth between Natsu and Erza.

The poor girl...

"Erza!" Lucy smiled brightly then ran up to Erza and hugged her.

Hugged her.

The She-Devil.

The Titania.

LUCY HUGGED ERZA SCARLET!

This must be the dooms day.

"Lucy! Long time no see, now excuse me while I make this little pest answer me.." Erza hugged Lucy back then glared at Natsu.

"Answer me this, WHERE WERE YOU?" Erza repeated her question for the third time, even more intimidating the the last. Lucy shrugged it off as if she was used to it.

"We were at the strip club but we left!" Natsu confessed, she only pressed the sole of her boot harder onto the top of his head.

"Why did you leave?" Erza asked. If looks could kill, Natsu would be dead. Heck the entire building would be dead, so good thing looks don't kill..most of the time.

"Um they were helping me Erza," Lucy said grabbing Erza's arm. Suddenly a miracle happened...Erza's face softened, her foot came off of Natsu's head and she smiled.

Some even say her heart grew three sizes that day.

"Oh okay, well we still need to talk." Erza said then pulled out a knife from her boot (how it fit, unknown) and swiped it towards Gray, cutting the ropes around him. Of course he didn't know that at the time so he screamed like a little girl.

"Haha dude you should've seen your face." Natsu laughed. Gray glared at him.

"Well you should've seen your face before!" Gray responded and it was Natsu's turn to glare.

"You really wanna go Ice Stripper?" Natsu growled pressing his forehead against Gray's.

"Oh I wanna go Flame Head!" Gray replied both of their facial expressions showed that they were angry but Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Gray snapped at her, then realized what he said, not before Natsu punched him in the gut.

"What the h^ll don't talk like that to her!" Natsu said punching him again, then Gray punched him back.

"I didn't mean to and what does it matter to you are YOU her boyfriend?" Gray shocked at the own words that came out of his mouth. Natsu was completely pissed. Gray looked over at Lucy who looked like she might cry.

"I think I'm just going to go kill myself now.." Gray mumbled walking out of the kitchen.

"So I feel like I'm missing something.." Erza said noticing the tension in the air. Natsu's face darkened. And he smashed his hand against the counter in the kitchen, chopping it in half...like a boss.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said coldly, which sparked Erza's interest more but she hasn't seen Natsu this mad ever so she let it go. Just this once..

"How about we go for lunch right now?" Lucy asked trying to break the tension. As much as she was happy to see Erza again, she wasn't ready to talk about what happened so she figured she would just spend some time with her.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Natsu said being his chipper self again. As he walked out of the kitchen he noticed Gray sulking in a corner in the living room.

"Wanna come?" Natsu asked rolling his eyes. He knew Gray didn't mean to say what he said before but he still did, and it was still stupid. Sometimes Gray could be so stupid..

Gray felt the same way about Natsu.

"Yeah, it's on me by the way." Gray answered getting out of the corner. Natsu rolled his eyes again.

"Of course it's on you idiot." Some people were just so dense **(cough cough).**

000

"This place has awesome food!" Natsu grinned then stuffed his face with chicken. Chicken Mcnuggets that is. From McDonalds. Gray brought them to McDonalds. **(I do not own McDonalds by the way, otherwise I would be partying in my fancy limo that has a built in pool in it)**

"Have you never been to McDonald's before?" Gray asked and Natsu shook his head making Gray sigh and Lucy giggle. Gray lived up to his "it's on me" and Natsu took advantage of it. So far he has ordered 5 Big Mac's, 7 large fries, 5 20 piece chicken McNuggest, and 1 large drink.

Luckily for Gray the girls ate like birds. Lucy ordered 1 6 piece chicken McNuggets, a small fry, and a large drink but not without thanking Gray a billion times. He insisted it was fine because of how rudely he talked to her before. Erza got a chicken snap wrap and a medium drink but she threw a fit when they had no cake.

Gray just got a Mcflurry.

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you wearing Gray's shirt Lucy?" Erza asked noticing the usual button shirt she's seen Gray in a few times. Lucy paused for a minute and looked down at her shirt.

She opened her mouth to answer but Gray cut her off.

"She was cold so I let her wear my shirt too." Gray answered. He was wearing a shirt now too. He would've been kicked out if he wasn't.

Erza looked skeptical.

"What am I not allowed to be a gentleman?" Gray asked noticing the look on her face. Erza looked between the two for a minute but decided to shrug it off.

"So are you in a gang?" Lucy asked noticing the instigma on Erza's jacket. Erza nodded.

"Yeah I'm in Fairy Tail, Gray and Natsu are joining too that's why we were meeting at the strip club, heck that's why they came to Magnolia we've been chatting online for months." Erza explained then took a sip from her drink, that still had the soft drink's lid on it but no straw so she sucked the liquid out of the drink...weird.

**(I do that :'( Don't judge me!)**

"So they came here for that eh?" Lucy said looking over at Natsu. Joining a gang was apparently "Business".

Natsu shrugged sheepishly, then ate some more chicken.

Did this guy have no stomach?

He reminded Lucy of a comic book character she used to read about what was his name?

Juggle?

Jighead?

Jughead! That's it Natsu reminded her of Jughead.

"I heard you got a new boyfriend Lucy, is he nice?" Erza asked remembering someone telling her that. Lucy looked down at her food, nice?

Was he nice?

She...she didn't know.

She would never know.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend." Natsu said strictly, actually pausing from his food. Gray raised an eyebrow at Natsu, wondering what happened but Erza shrugged.

"Guess someone lied to me then." Erza replied knowing very well something suspicious was going on here but she trusted Natsu and she didn't want to upset Lucy.

"Hey Luce you should join the gang! Natsu and I've been talking to them for a while and I think you'd make awesome friends there." Gray offered knowing something happened and wanted to break the tension that's been coming a lot.

"Hey Luce is my nickname for her!" Natsu complained but no one was listening.

"That's a wonderful idea Lucy I'm sure everyone would love to have you there!" Erza smiled at her. She's really missed Lucy and it felt awesome to be hanging around her again.

"I don't know..gangs aren't really my thing and Fairy Tail sounds familiar I think Zancrow and his friends mentioned it before.." Lucy said remembering the night at the bar. Fairy Tail sounded VERY familiar.

Didn't they mention it?

"Who's Zancrow?" Erza asked putting her drink down. Now that name sounded familiar to her.

"Doesn't matt-" Natsu was going to say but then he heard a familiar voice.

"Wait..so you were going to rape her? About f***ing time." Rustyrose said to a blonde haired b^stard, not caring what he said out loud because this town belonged to him and his gang.

"It's not rape if you like it, and that pink haired freak got in the way I beat him up obviously but he and the girl managed to get away somehow." Zancrow lied. Lucy remembered Natsu almost breaking the guy's skull.

Gray glanced at Natsu then looked at Lucy as if he was asking an unspoken question. Natsu nodded, his eyes filled with rage, then mouthed "I beat him."

And Gray believed him.

"Let's just finish our lunch without causing a scene.." Lucy said not wanting to disrupt the poor people eating their lunches. She did look at Zancrow and Rustyrose though to see them scaring the poor cashier.

Erza noticed the tension going on that revolved around that guy.

She also recognized him and the other guy.

They were from Grimoire heart.

"Hey babe I found you~" Zancrow appeared behind her in the booth somehow and grabbed her neck pushing her body against the booth seat.

Lucy clawed at his arms trying to break his grasp but that only made him held her tighter.

Natsu and Gray got up, ready to fight but Erza sent them a glance which made the sit back down much to Natsu's displeasure.

"Oh, you guys too chicken to fight? I guess I'm taking the prize home without any competition." Zancrow smirked then placed his other hand on Lucy's right breast which made her flinch. Erza got up.

"Zancrow of Grimoire heart I presume?" Erza asked recognizing who he was.

"Who the h^ll are you?"

"I am Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania of Fairy Tail and you," Erza said facing him and put her hand in her shirt, weirding everyone out, then pulled out a meter lead pipe.

How the f*** she got it in there is unknown.

Zancrow widened his eyes as he remembered the name.

Titania, the strongest female in Fairy Tail.

"have been harassing my friend." Was the last thing she said before hitting him in the head with the lead pipe. Apparently she hit him VERY hard since he was knocked out cold right away.

"What the h^ll, you can't just do that we're Grim-" Rustyrose started to say but Erza shoved the lead pipe into his stomach. He fell to the ground and started to cough up blood.

"Sorry for making a scene Lucy but let's get out of here." Erza said and drank the last of her drink then threw it out. The four left McDonalds, but they could hear cheering in the background.

**Yayy I made it longer :D. A bit. Oh well we got to see Erza and Lucy reunite! Which was a hug...**

**I wasn't making it when Annabeth and Percy reunited so I hope you didn't think that.**

**Anyways doing some MORE advertising for a Fairy Tail OC Roleplay that needs more people (I'm too good to them all my advertising right Lauren? I know you still read this...sometimes.) Here's the link if you want to join ** forum/Fairy-Tail-Roleplay-Fun-style/175607/

**Anyways see yeah later and I am actually too lazy to get the highlights off right now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy opened her eyes slowly as light was shone on them. The blazing light from the sun shone right in her fully opened eyes making her close them again out of blinding light. Wait...when did she have window's in her apartment room?

She didn't.

That's when she felt the warm breath of someone on her neck, and an arm around her stomach. How she didn't notice that sooner? The sun distracts all. Lucy tried to turn around to see who this person was, he/she was holding her too tight though.

It felt...secure at the same time though.

She could feel that she was wearing pajama's, the fluffy ones which are the most comfortable that she has. Her back was pressed up against someones chest, because of her own shirt she couldn't tell if he/she was wearing one. She was able to figure out that he/she was a he.

She sighed thinking that it might've been Zancrow, until she remembered the previous night.

_Flashback_

_"HE DID WHAT?" Erza yelled after Lucy had explained what had happened with Zancrow. Apparently Erza didn't listen to Zancrow's conversation and could just feel the tension in the air so she smacked him with a lead pipe._

_Go figure._

_"I don't really want to repeat myself.." Lucy said sitting in Erza's couch. They had drove over to her house, because she happened to have awesome strawberry cake, after the Mcdonalds incident. Lucy was surprised to hear those people cheering._

_Did they not like Zancrow?_

_Lucy knew he wasn't the greatest guy but what has he been doing to this town?_

_And for some reason whatever he was doing to this town, she felt responsible. Even though she shouldn't._

_"I'M GOING TO GO KILL THAT B^STARD!" Erza screamed and started to walk out the door but Gray grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head and glared daggers into his body._

_"Lucy said no." Gray said quietly. He wanted to kill him too, but Lucy said no and he had to respect her wishes not matter how much it hurt him on the inside. He glanced over at Natsu who had a dark expression on his face and was sitting next to Lucy silently._

_Natsu was never silent._

_He was must be pissed then._

_Gray had learned that much from his friend, when he was quiet he was mad. Or he was thinking but that was a rare case. Natsu never thinks, he flies straight into action. Gray has already predicted that that is how his friend will die._

_Gray's an amazing friend isn't he?_

_"Damn it Grimoire Heart I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Erza swore to herself. Gray knew she didn't mean it. Erza wasn't a killer, even when she's mad. Zancrow was apart of Grimoire Heart though, and he abused Lucy. Almost abused at least. It only shows the more evil Grimoire Heart can be and that's why this town was afraid of them. Afraid of their power. They didn't believe they could fight for themselves._

_That's why Fairy Tail is here._

_Fairy Tail is here is to show them that they don't have to be afraid, they can fight back. _

_They don't have to follow in Grimoire Heart's rule. They aren't kings or presidents. They were just people who enjoyed to be feared._

_They were like bullies in high school. Except more extreme._

_B^stards.._

_"Well anyways I don't think Lucy should stay at her own apartment until we get rid of these jerks." Erza stated, when she said "get rid of" she meant as in jail. Like before, she's not a killer. Even if they reallyyyy deserve it. Which these guys do._

_They steal._

_They murder._

_They kidnap._

_They cheat._

_They fight._

_And well they rape.._

_But if they killed them, it would make Fairy Tail no better then Grimoire Heart. A little lead pipe to the stomach ain't so bad though.._

_"I vote she stays at my place." Erza announced "It's the only logical solution, we are both girls, we are friends from school, and I am capable of protecting her if she needs it." _

_Lucy sat there quietly. She wanted to say she could protect herself. She wanted to so much, but she didn't want to lie at the same time. Sure she's taken self defense classes so she knew how to fight, but not against Zancrow. Even if she could, she doesn't have enough confidence to beat him if she needs too._

_Lucy doesn't know much about Zancrow's status in Grimoire Heart, heck she didn't even know Grimoire Heart was a bad gang. Zancrow had lied to her so much. That's what Natsu said._

_But what if Natsu is the one lying?_

_What if she was wrong about Zancrow?_

_No...Zancrow was going to rape her, Natsu wasn't._

_Or would he?_

_Lucy had trusted Zancrow at one point in time, the same way she trusts Natsu._

_Everything was so confusing._

_Why couldn't anything just be simple?_

_"I think Luce should stay with Gray and I." Natsu countered. Lucy glanced over at him. Worried. What if he's like Zancrow? Then what?_

_Then she loses all hope in this world._

_Then she loses everything, she's confused and doesn't even know why she's on this planet anymore._

_Natsu was the only reason she was still here._

_Here in this world._

_She didn't know why though. She just...felt it._

_"Why is that Natsu?" Erza asked a bit ticked. It was obvious she wanted Lucy to stay with her. It's not that she didn't trust Natsu and Gray but...she didn't trust. Okay it's exactly that she didn't trust Natsu and Gray. It's not that they were bad people they were just guys._

_And Erza didn't know if Lucy would be okay with it._

_"Because I'm not leaving Luce alone again and two protectors are better then one!" Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand. Not in a romantic way but in a way Natsu does it. Because Natsu is so special he get's to make his own way._

_"I guess it's Lucy's decision though right?" Erza asked looking over at Lucy who didn't hold Natsu's hand back nor pull it away. Lucy didn't know what to do. His hand felt warm against her cold skin so it was nice. Then again he was holding her hand because it was oblivious to what other's might think of this._

_Natsu was so dense sometimes._

_"I..I want to stay with Natsu." Lucy blurted out. She meant to say Erza but it came out Natsu. Lucy didn't object though which made it even more confusing, it was like her mouth had a mind of it's own._

_Erza sighed heavily but nodded._

_"If that's what you want Lucy but first, if you're still interested I'll bring you to Fairy Tail."_

_Flashback over_

That night Lucy saw Cana,Levy, Juvia again. She also saw Loke who flirted with Lucy once again. Levy kept going on about a guy named Gajeel who wasn't at the bar that Erza brought Lucy to at the moment.

It was amazing. Everyone was having the time of their lives.

Not in the way Grimoire Heart does it. Everyone at Fairy Tail was just enjoying each others company.

Afterwards Lucy must've fallen asleep or something because here she was in Natsu's bed.

At least she assumed it was Natsu's bed because the person behind her kept snoring loudly and talking about fire breathing dragons in his sleep. If it wasn't Natsu it was his twin.

Who just happened to kidnap Lucy and sleep in the same bed as her.

Totally logical.

Lucy was surprised that Natsu brought her to his bed instead of the couch, until she heard him mumble a few words in his sleep.

"I'll protect you Lushii...alllwayyss."

His warm arm was around her stomach keeping her close to him. His whole body was warm really, he had a weird body temperature.

Lucy felt secure in his hold.

She felt safe.

For the first time in a few years.

She might've felt...love.

**:OOOO. If you haven't guessed this may or may not be a filler chapter ;D. I'm having a bit of writers block for this but don't worry I'm okay! I'll, I'll get over it :').**

**I on the other hand started playing Sims 3 and made Lucy and Natsu Sims where they started out as housemates to best friends to Lucy dating Mortimer Goth to Mortimer cheating on Lucy and Natsu beating Mortimer up to Lucy and Natsu kissing to their marriage to having two children named Gajeel and Gray...**

**She had two boys and I had no idea what to name them.**

**I want her to have a girl so I can name it Nashi DX.**

**Anyways see yeah later to those of you who read this uselessly long authors note.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ooh they've got the new book!" Lucy said excitedly, she was actually jumping up and down. Natsu and Lucy were at the mall browsing at random stores, Natsu was mainly trying to get her mind off of things. They've gone to clothing stores (not Natsu's favorite), video game stores (not bad in Natsu's opinion, he was surprised when Lucy actually got a video game. It was Sims 4...but still it's a video game), candy store (Natsu's favorite), book stores, book stores, and more book stores.

Who would've thought Lucy was such a bookworm?

Then Natsu remembered all those messages he received about her going on and on about a certain book. Pfft it's an honest mistake to completely forget about those messages give a guy a break.

"Come on, I've been waiting all year for Charmed to come out! I can't believe the last one ended in a cliff hanger." Lucy said then walked into the book store cheerfully. Natsu was extremely happy to see HER happy. It's been a little while since he's seen her smile. He's always loved her smile. From the first day he met her. Well not officially. Sure Gray had made his profile on the dating website but it was Natsu who had gone looking around just for the kicks, when he saw Lucy. Right away he saw something special in her he couldn't tell what it was exactly, but it was there. He told Gray that too and Gray decided Natsu was too shy to make his own move so he did it himself. Natsu had never been more grateful.

"Is Charmed your favorite book?" Natsu asked looking around as Lucy already had three books in her arms. Natsu only remembered the name of the first book she mentioned. Natsu was actually holding about three bags, one with clothes, one with candy and video games. The rest had about 6 books in it. Lucy insisted on carrying one of the bags but Natsu wouldn't let her.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet." Lucy said as if to say 'duh' at the end of sentence. She was enjoying herself. That was all Natsu needed to be happy.

"Then what is your favorite book?" Natsu asked a bit curious. It wasn't that he was curious about the book, he was curious about her. Sure Natsu knew a lot about her but he was always willing to learn more. It's what boyfriends would do.

Good boyfriends at least..

Not like Zancrow.

Natsu wasn't her boyfriend though and he knew that. He loves Lucy there's no question about that but he didn't want to tell her so soon after Zancrow. No he'd rather beat Zancrow up a few more times. Then maybe confess but now he just wanted to enjoy the Lucy he knows and loves.

"Well I don't know I've read so many." Lucy said then started to ponder out loud. She named off a few books that Natsu didn't exactly get the title of but he did hear ,Perry Hotter, Bitterlube, Glass of Thrones. He didn't really think the titles made sense but who knows what goes on in the head of an author? Probably crazy things, how else would they be able to write a book like uh..Fifty Shade of Grey?  
Natsu never actually read the book but it was in the bestsellers section.  
Hey maybe Lucy would like it!

"Here's a book Luce," Natsu said picking up Fifty Shades of Grey. Lucy looked away from the previous book she was looking at to look at the book Natsu was holding. He didn't usually suggest books to her so this must've surprised her. Instead of Lucy looking at the summary to see if it was good or not, she did something else. She turned bright red.

"Put that down.." Lucy stuttered staring at the book in shock. What was so wrong with the book? Natsu shrugged and put it down, then Lucy skipped on over to the cash with Natsu in tow.

000

"Are you hungry?" Natsu asked after his own stomach growled. It wasn't new he's always hungry. Always. But now he was concerned about Lucy because it was around 2 o'clock and they still haven't eaten.

"I guess, there's probably a food court around here." Lucy said then turned her head around, looking for a food court. Natsu smiled a bit and headed in the opposite direction that she was.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked noticing he was walking in another direction.

"To the food court,"

"But I think it's over there." Lucy pointed to the direction she was headed in. A lot of people with food were walking away from there so it was the only logical answer, since there were no signs.

"Do you doubt my nose?" Natsu teased. Lucy looked in the direction he was going and the direction she wanted to go, clutching the book she insisted on carrying herself, because she felt a bit guilty about Natsu carrying all her bags so he couldn't deny her this one, to her chest. This book was also very special to her, it was the one her mother had read to her when she was younger. The book was apart of her childhood but it was burned when her father had burned most of Lucy's things for running away so when she saw the book at the bookstore, she was oh so happy.

Maybe she'll be able to share this book with her kids.

If she has kids, there was no certainty in that. Lucy wanted kids desperately but Zancrow never did. Not that Lucy had ever planned to have kids with Zancrow even back then she wasn't stupid enough to let Zancrow go near kids.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Lucy said walking in the direction Natsu was. She swore she could feel him smirking at his win.

000

"I love Chinese food!" Lucy exclaimed then shoved a bunch of noodles in her mouth. She knew she was probably making a fool of herself but she didn't care. Which was weird. Zancrow always got mad at her when she made a fool of herself so Lucy got used to not acting like herself, instead she acted like the quiet little trophy girlfriend he wanted her to be. Yet when Natsu was around she felt more like herself, she felt more alive. She felt that she could be who she was and not care.

So that was exactly what she was doing.

"Wanna try some of my Thai?" Natsu asked holding his fork up with a piece of chicken on it. The food court had tons of different types of food American, Japanese, Canadian, Thai, Chinese, you name it they have it. **(Fiore is a country in here)**.

Lucy stared blankly at his fork. She'd never been offered to try someone else's food. Not even her friends did that. It wasn't that her friends were mean but Lucy was normally so quiet during lunch that they forgot she was even there. She didn't blame them though. Lucy knew she was easily forgotten. She pretended that it didn't hurt and that she was used to it but she always knew deep inside that she was hurting.

It was her own fault though.

If she didn't want to be forgotten she should talk more.

That's what her father always said.

Lucy wasn't quiet now. She was talking all she wants. Natsu...Natsu did something to her.

He opened her up.

He's letting her feel emotions again.

Just because he's Natsu. That's all he had to do.

"Sure," Lucy said then went to pluck the chicken off the fork with her hands since she didn't really know what to do. Natsu rolled his eyes and shoved his fork slightly in her mouth so she could grab the chicken with her teeth. Lucy did, even though it was kind of weird. Not uncomfortable just weird, different.

She widened her eyes as her tongue started to burn. Lucy grabbed her coca cola **(No I don't own coca cola, I wish. I very much do. I would be so rich!) **and started to chug it.

That only made it worst.

Lucy was smart she should've known that it wouldn't help. Yet when your tongue feels like it's on fire, you don't stop to think if your drink has certain oils in it or not.

"Awh crap that's my extra spicy chicken let me get you some milk!" Natsu said panicking then darted towards a salad place at the opposite end of the food court. Lucy breathed in and out as her mouth started to burn even more, her breathing was actually getting slower. How much hot sauce does Natsu use? Suddenly she saw someone hand her a carton of milk and without thinking Lucy opened it then chugged it down.

It could've easily been poisoned.

But eh you've gotta take chances in life when you're in a burning amount of pain.

Just as the creamy goodness fell onto her tongue, the pain started to dull almost immediately.

"Thank you," Lucy said when she was able to talk again while her taste buds weren't burning off. Lucy looked up to see her savior. It was a tall, busty woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Lucy didn't recognize her at first but then it hit her.

Ultear.

One of Zancrow's friends.

"Aren't you Zancrow's b^tch?" Ultear asked eyeing Lucy. Lucy stared at her blankly, hoping she would just leave. Or Natsu would come.

"Could you leave?" Lucy asked after a few minutes of Ultear just standing there.

"I think you are his b^tch," Ultear said with no expression on her face. This girl freaked Lucy out. Then she grabbed Lucy's hair and pulled her out of seat. Lucy didn't scream, considering they were in a public area and her throat still hurt.

"Leave me alone," Lucy whimpered, it wasn't supposed to come out as a whimper but the pain was pretty bad. If you think she's just a wimp how about someone comes and pulls YOUR hair. Then you won't be thinking that she's a wimp.

"Nah Zancrow would be mad at me if I just let you go, not that I care I just need to earn their trust to find him." Ultear said that last part kind of quiet as if she was speaking to herself. Then she widened her eyes and turned to Lucy.

"You didn't hear that." Ultear commanded and Lucy nodded as Ultear started to walk somewhere pulling Lucy's hair along with. Lucy didn't want to go back to Zancrow.

Ever.

So Lucy shoved the heel of her foot into Ultear's toes. Ultear flinched from the pain, and she lost her grip letting go of Lucy's hair. Lucy grabbed the opportunity and moved out of Ultear's reach.

"You little-" Ultear moved towards her but a large figure stepped in between Lucy and Ultear. And when she says large, she means large. This guy was huge, full of muscles, and black spiky hair. More spiky then Natsu's. She couldn't see his face since his face was towards Ultear but she didn't recognize the hair at all.

"Leave the girl alone," the man said. It was deep and scruff, but sounded a bit mad at the same time.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back off." Ultear threatened obviously mad. Lucy was worried for a second that the man would leave. Lucy might've been able to pull of the trick once but she knew she couldn't do it again.

From the rumors she's heard lately, Ultear was the strongest of all of Grimoire Heart.

"And if YOU know what's good for you, YOU'll back off." A voice said in front of Lucy, she wasn't able to see the figure but she recognized the voice right away. Natsu.

Natsu was here.

He was always there.

He was her knight in shining armor...no he was her dragon.

"Hm, the Salamander and the Black Steel. I suppose I know when I'm outnumbered." Ultear said a bit more calm. Salamander? Black Steel? Who are they? Isn't Natsu there?

"But remember this," Ultear started and walked away so she could look into Lucy's eyes "You've become even more of our enemy now _Fairies."_

She said the word "Fairies" like it was a piece of crap.

Then she walked away, without another word.

Natsu ran to Lucy and brought her into a hug. Her face was slammed into his chest but he was warm, very warm.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked rubbing his fingers in her hair. It felt...soothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Lucy said but she didn't want Natsu to let her go..not yet at least. He seemed to understand that and held her closer. Lucy raised her head, resting it on Natsu's shoulder, and looked at the mysterious man.

"Thank you..." she said slowly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure shrimp would've been mad at me if I didn't do that anyways." the man said smirking a bit. Shrimp? What's with all these weird names?

"His name is Gajeel he's apart of Fairy Tail too, one of Levy's friends." Natsu explained, one of his hands on her back the other in her hair.

"Normally I would yell and challenge him to a fight but I guess I've got to...thank you also." Natsu said the last part like it was the worst thing in the world. Gajeel laughed then walked away without another word.

"Now come on, let's get you a guard dog."

**Oooh who's going to be her guard dog? Happy? It's totally Happy, except wrong species and everything hee hee. Also I have to fangirl here.**

**In English class we're doing creative writing and we have to write our own Greek myth! If you've read some of my other stories you might know a bit of my Percy Jackson love, it's not just that though. I love Greek myths completely. So does my friend Katie (I know more though ;D) so while our teacher was telling us a few myths Katie and I were sitting there correcting (whispering it) everything she got wrong. I spent the whole period answering my other friends questions lol.**

**The bad part is that it's only 250-500 words D:. Maybe if it was a year ago but I've gotten better (my old pieces are terrible) at describing and adding more detail so this is going to be so painful!**

**:'(**

**Anyways sorry for the long rant, see yeah later.**

**(P.S. All those books except for Harry Potter and Fifty Shades of Grey I have read or am reading. Except Bitterblue was stolen from me! Somebody has been stealing from Lady Chaos and they shall pay!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(I don't own Sims 3 -obviously- but I do play it and I know you can't really play multi player but shhhhh)**

"Dieeee," Lucy yelled at the TV screen. Apparently Lucy had an Xbox 360 in her apartment so Natsu had snuck in and took it then brought it back so she could play the new Sims game she got. Sims was realistic game where you make your own 'sims' (aka avatars). Natsu didn't really get the point of this game, in Grand Theft Auto you had missions to do while this game you didn't really have missions. Life wishes didn't really count in his opinion..

Natsu's sim character, that he made so he could play with Lucy, had pink spiky hair like his own, a vest with a shirt because his vest wasn't available, it had a white and black striped scarf scarf, and some weird yoga pants because his own weren't available. Lucy's own sim looked like her too, the blonde hair, blue and white shirt, and a blue skirt.

Natsu gave his own sim traits like his own, family-oriented (loves family), brave, daredevil, childish, and athletic. Lucy on the other hand didn't have the same traits as her own, well at least Natsu hoped she didn't. Her sim was flirty, kleptomaniac, evil, inappropriate, and loner. Her sim had already gotten married to a rich husband and Lucy was currently trying to kill her rich husband by trapping him in a room then sitting it on fire.

"What the heck are you doing?" Natsu asked as his sim freaked out at the fire that started on their home lot. Lucy's sim was laughing evily as the fire got caught on the husband. The real Lucy was smirking.

"My sim's lifetime wish **(For you non sims players, it's like your goal in life) **is to see the ghost of her wealthy spouse, so now I have to kill him." Lucy said with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"This game is sick.." Natsu said and watched as the grim reaper appeared to take away the sims soul.

"And you made fun of me for getting," Lucy smirked then a notification at the right of the screen popped up saying her life time wish has been completed and she had rewards to spend.

Very, very weird game.

"Oh hi Plue," Lucy said looking down at the snowman/dog as she ate a lollipop she got from the candy store. After the encounter with the Grimoire Heart girl Natsu took Lucy out to get a dog in case he wasn't always there to protect her. Of course Lucy picked the weirdest one. Natsu had actually argued with her that it was a snowman not a dog. The cashier even seemed confused on what the heck it was, it had a carrot for a nose for pete's sake, but it seemed to make Lucy happy so he got it. He also got himself a blue cat named Happy (that Lucy thought was weird because snowmen dogs aren't apparently..) who was sitting in his lap perfectly as he knawed on some fish, the cat loved fish. And at least Happy was a real name, what kind of name was Plue?

"You want my candy?" Lucy asked noticing the 'dog' was staring at her lollipop.

"Yes I do Lushi," Natsu said in a scruffy dog voice, making Lucy giggle.

"But candy isn't good for dogs,"

"I thought we were besties Lushi, that's what you said when you adopted me." Natsu said making his voice sound a bit sad as Plue leaned in closer to her candy.

"I wouldn't let my bestie die of poison now would I?" Lucy said trying to contain her laughter as she licked the lollipop again.

"Now you're just taunting me.." Natsu sighed still in his dog voice.

"Goodbye Plue," Lucy said as Plue turned around and started to walk away, obviously giving up on trying to get some candy.

"Goodbye Lushi, I hope you give your next dog candy.." Natsu replied. The two couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, we should work on your sims life time wish now." Lucy said trying to calm herself down as she wiped some water from her left eye. Natsu calmed himself down already and was already looking at his side of the screen, the game was split into two sides so they could both play their characters at the same time **(I know it doesn't ACTUALLY work like this but shh..) **he opened up his sims profile to try and find his life time wish. "Surrounded by family" was his life time wish.

"Wait so what do I have to do for this?" Natsu asked trying to find out what it meant, but he couldn't find a button to explain the lifetime wish.

"It means you have to watch five of your own kids turn into teens." Lucy explained then pressed one of the buttons on his remote to show the explanation.

"Wait..so I have to get a wife on this game?" Natsu asked.

"Yep so let's find you one." Lucy said then opened up the map of the town.

"I don't really feel comfortable with doing that.." Natsu said quietly. He didn't think just 'finding' a wife on this game was so appealing. Even if it was a game marriage is supposed to be a beautiful thing and it can't just be brought on like that.

Unlike what Lucy thought where she could just marry a rich husband and kill him.

"Hey Luce I was wondering.." Natsu started to say and turned his head so he could speak to her. He didn't realize how close they actually were until her hair was dangling in his face. He liked the smell of it (not in a creepy way), it was a mix of strawberries and vanilla. He closed his eyes lightly and quietly sniffed her hair (again not creepy...maybe). He liked being this close to her. He liked the feeling he got whenever their legs brushed together by accident. It made him happy and comfortable. It made him realize what life was all about. She was what his life was all about. He was quite happy Gray decided to take Erza to one of the best cake shops to apologize for not showing up and leaving Lucy and him alone. He had to think about Lucy too though, she had just gotten out of a terrible relationship, he had to go slow. That didn't stop him from sniffing her though (alright fine it's kind of creepy).

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy said turning her head so their mouths were barely inches away. Her onyx eyes stared into his as if telling him something. He started to feel something drawing him forward, closer to her. Her lips looked so full at the moment, they were just calling out to him. He felt that she had the same feeling. The two closed their eyes as their heads moved closer and closer.

_Knock. Knock._

They both opened their eyes and pulled their heads away from each other due to the sudden noise. Natsu stared into her shocked eyes, confused on what to do, then she finally said something.

"I guess you should go answer that huh?" Lucy said then turned her head away from where he was. Natsu kept staring into her eyes, as if he was hypnotized then finally snapped out of it.

"Oh uh yeah.." he mumbled and started to get up. He walked over to the door, ready to punch Gray for interrupting everything but someone else was there. He looked at the familiar silver haired girl.

"A-angel?"

000

Lucy stared at the plain blank wall, wondering what had just happened.

_Love, that was real love Lucy._

It wasn't Lucy's voice that was telling her that. It was her mother's. She blinked a few times before touching her lips slowly with her index finger. Those lips had almost accidently touched Natsu's. No, she wanted them to touch Natsu's. There was something pulling her forward and she didn't fight back.

She didn't know whether or not to be relieved or sad that someone had interrupted their moment.

Lucy looked over at the door wondering who was there when she saw a slim girl with silver hair.

"A-angel?" Natsu stuttered before the girl slammed her lips onto Natsu's.

"Baby! How come you didn't call me today?"the girl asked when their lips parted. Both Natsu and Lucy stared in shock. Lucy felt her own heart cracking as the girl wrapped her arms around Natsu.

"I-uh.." Natsu said not able to find words.

"Who's this slut?" the girl Natsu called Angel, scoffed when she looked over at Lucy.

"Lu..ce this is.. uh.." Natsu stammered but Angel finished his sentence.

"I'm Angel, HIS GIRLFRIEND. And you are?" Angel snarled looking in Lucy's direction. This time her heart wasn't cracking. No it was being ripped up into little pieces and tossed into the garbage.

"I'm Lucy. I'm sorry I'll leave now." Lucy said quickly and darted out the door, ignoring Natsu calling after her. She even heard Angel call her a few names but Lucy didn't care.

No this was why she didn't love anymore. She had always known what love was deep down but she kept it hidden, so she couldn't hurt herself anymore.

She broke her own promise to herself and now tears were streaming down her cheeks.

**OOOOH DRAMA! Did I have something to say here? I don't think so..**

**Hmm**

**Cama remind me!**

**Cama: How am I supposed to do that?**

**I don't know just smack me in the head!**

***Cama smacks Chaos in the head***

**I just remembered good job!**

**Cama: Thank you thank you everybody, that's all for tonight.**

**Well anyways I was wondering if anyone else did this. I went to get a hair cut today (angled bob if you actually care) and while I was hearing customers talking to their hair dressers about random stuff I was mainly thinking to myself "Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me." Anyone else think that? If you think I'm nuts though, they are strangers with metal blades at my neck, think of it that way.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy stared at the door to her apartment hesitant to go in. People in the hallway stared at her and the tears that fell down her cheek but no one dared ask her if she was fine. They all knew her relationship with Zancrow, or they had known, so no one would ever speak to her. They all feared Zancrow.

And she didn't blame them.

She had feared her own apartment now. She feared being alone mostly. But Natsu had made her heart shatter and she just had to get out of that house. She wanted to be alone.

When Lucy had finally worked up the courage she twisted the cold metal door knob and pushed the door open. She stared into her empty apartment, it was cold and dark. She had only been gone for a few days but it had looked so unused. She had no idea what to do. Lucy had finally found love again but it hurt her again and now here she was looking into her own apartment wondering what to do.

_Grumble_

Apparently her stomach had decided what she was going to do. Lucy walked over to her fridge and opened it, she took out some strawberries and whip cream then plopped herself on her couch. She knew she couldn't eat away her pain but it wouldn't hurt to try.

She looked at the empty wall, she didn't have a TV, she never wanted one. She wanted to focus on her writing, but that was gone now. She looked over at her smashed computer, Zancrow had once caught her trying to write on it even after he told her to stop so he destroyed it.

He had done a lot of terrible things.

And now here she was sitting in a dark room eating strawberries thinking about what has happened to her. Letting it all sink in at once. She didn't cry, no she's shed enough tears for today. Instead she just ate some more strawberries.

"Nice to see you again," a voice said behind her, a voice too familiar to Lucy's ears. She turned around quickly to see the blonde haired man standing in her kitchen. She jumped out of seat on the couch, ready to run if she had to.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked dropping her bowl of strawberries. The glass bowl smashed onto the ground along with the strawberries, it was a bit of a shame considering they were extremely good strawberries.

"I heard about what happened with that pink haired guy, I'm sorry. I really am." Zancrow said walking closer to her, making Lucy tense up.

"Get out of my apartment." Lucy demanded.

"I'm sorry about how I acted too, I shouldn't have done that I was just mad and jealous." Zancrow said ignoring her demand. From what Lucy could see in the darkness, his face looked kind of sincere. But at the same time it looked more like he was amused.

"Get the f*** out of my apartment." Lucy repeated but he only moved closer to her. When he got close enough to touch her, he wrapped his hands around her stomach.

"You love me, and I love you..maybe we should restart~" Zancrow said seductively and moved his hands further down. When they were dating he used to touch her whenever and wherever he wanted, Lucy always hated it but she had 'loved' him so she let it pass. Now she wasn't being an idiot though.

"Or how about...I get away from you~" Lucy said in the same voice Zancrow did then quickly she grabbed a chunk of glass that had broken from the bowl and shoved it into Zancrow's ankle. He yowled in pain while Lucy darted out the door. She was half way across the hall way when she heard Zancrow's voice.

"DAMN IT! Lucy if you get back here right now I won't hurt your friends. I can't say the same about you but I won't hurt your friends." Zancrow called out from the doorway, he was leaning on the side of the door to hold himself up. Lucy stopped.

Her friends, would he really hurt her friends because of her?

She had seen Erza fight, she knew she could protect herself but what about Levy? Not that Levy couldn't protect herself...but his friends were strong. Really strong. Lucy couldn't even protect herself from them. She was about to turn around but someone else talked instead.

"I think we'll be fine, come on Luce we should probably go." a voice said beside her. Lucy looked to her left to see Natsu...'s best friend with his hand on her arm. He was gripping it tightly but not too tightly. He was trying to protect her. He didn't want her to go back to Zancrow because he was her friend. Friends looked out for each other. Zancrow was not her friend.

So she wasn't going to go back to him, because her friends wouldn't want it.

Her friends.

Levy, Erza, Gray, even that Gajeel guy were her friends. Everyone in Fairy Tail was so nice to her that she considered them all her friends.

Natsu...she considered him more then a friend, she had thought he felt the same way but apparently not.

"I'll make you pay! I'll make all your friends pay! Everyone you once cared about! Hell I'll make everyone who met you pay!" Zancrow yelled from the door as Gray and Lucy walked away ignoring them. Everyone who was listening from their rooms slammed their doors shut at the last statement.

"We'll be fine," Gray whispered to her reassuringly as they left the apartment building. She didn't doubt that at all. It wasn't the reason she looked depressed.

No her mind was on something- someone else.

"How did you know I was there?" Lucy asked as the sun shined in her eyes and she tried to block it with her hands. The sudden rush of light was painful.

"I saw you run into the building crying so I decided to go check on you. I'm sorry for whatever stupid thing Natsu did this time, I'll bring you back and we can get him to apologize. Sometimes he's just an idiot that doesn't know what he's said." Gray said concerned. He thought Natsu had just said something, but no he did something much worst to Lucy's poor fragile heart. He led her on.

"No, it's fine I think I'll be staying at Erza's for the time being though." Lucy said then started to walk in the direction of Erza's house leaving Gray all alone.

000

There was currently a silver haired girl sitting on Natsu's chest on the couch and slamming her lips into his while rubbing her body all over him.

"Angel what th-" Natsu started to say but the girl cut him off by placing her hands on his mouth.

"Shh baby don't speak." Angel said quietly then kissed him again. Natsu had enough of this and finally placed his hands on the top (not her breasts) of her chest and pushed her onto the floor.

"What the hell Natsu?" Angel snapped as her shoulder connected with the floor. It didn't sound painful, but neither would a knife being shoved into a stomach.

"No you what the hell! We broke up 3 years ago!" Natsu yelled at her, suddenly anger had risen to the top of his throat ready to burst at any moment. They dated in high school for a little while. She kept hitting on him so Natsu finally decided to give her a shot. Apparently she was the clingy, mean, and wanting to get laid all the time kind of girl. When she first tried to have sex with him, he had said no. She didn't care though, so he had to stop her. They broke up not long afterwards.

"Well we're back together now. What do you not want this?" Angel asked gesturing to her body. The more private parts of her body to be more precise.

"No I f***ing don't! I'm not that kind of man! Get out of my friggen apartment right now!" Natsu screamed at her. She watched in terror for a second, then her eyes turned to amusement and jumped on top of him again.

"Mmm I love a fiesty man~" Angel smirked seductively and started to take off his belt. That's when Natsu punched her, making her fall to the ground again.

"GET THE F*** OFF ME! I ONLY LOVE ONE GIRL AND BECAUSE OF YOU SHE MIGHT NEVER FORGIVE ME!" Natsu screamed angrily. Angel smirked again.

"Are you talking about that slut? Oh yeah those Grimoire Heart people told me where you lived so I could see you again and mentioned staying at her apartment or something." Angel said and looked as if she was trying to recall something.

Natsu ran out of the door, no shoes or coat. He didn't care. He just had to get to Lucy.

**No shoes no shirt and I still get service whaaaat? Sorry I really wanted to say that up there but I knew it wouldn't be appropriate. TEE HEE, did you see what I did up there with "Natsu...'s best friend" Oh I'm so cruel lol.**

**Anyways I need to raise 125$ for a school fundraiser but I don't have any ideas. Do YOU have ideas? Can you tell me them if you do?**

**See y'all later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy stared at the door to her red headed friend's apartment. The door was a light shade of brown with a strange design in the middle. In the middle started out as a small spiky circle then it would start to expand, making more space in between each circle, until it hit the edge of the door. Lucy hadn't seen a door with that type of design on it. Then again many doors had different designs.

Lucy raised her fist and took a deep breath. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to be alone, to just sit on her own couch and eat ice cream. That wasn't allowed anymore, not since _he _decided that she wasn't her own woman. That she would have to do whatever _he _said. _He _believed she was just an item, a possession.

But she wasn't that.

She's realized it now, she's a person.

A real person who has emotions like happiness, sadness, anger. Not only that, she could feel. She could be in love. She knows what she loved and what she doesn't. She knows, for once in her life she knows.

She knows she wants to feel Natsu's warm embrace. His lips touching her own. She wanted to wake up to his face every morning. But that wasn't going to happen. No his heart belonged to someone else.

And she understood that.

She understood that she wasn't the person he loved. It was okay. Maybe he could've been friends with her, without the leading her on bit. But it was okay.

It didn't stop the pain though.

It didn't stop the aching in her heart whenever she thought of the two of them kissing.

It didn't stop the tears that were trying to find their way out of her eyes.

Right now though, she was just a girl in pain trying to find her way in love. Pretending that she didn't need anybody to help her because she had been alone all of her life.

When really her body cried out for comfort. For someone to tell her it'll be alright. To hear the sweet sound of a comforting voice.

That's when Lucy let her hand fall on the door.

Almost immediately the door opened to reveal Lucy's red headed friend. She was wearing a white tank top that showed quite a bit of cleavage and a pair of pajama pants. It was obvious she wasn't expecting anyone over. She looked annoyed at first but her face calmed down when she saw Lucy. Then her eyes went to sympathy.

"Lucy what's wro-" Erza started but the blonde cut her friend off by letting the tears slip down her cheek. Instantly Erza brought Lucy's head into her own shoulder. She stroked Lucy's hair for a minute before bringing her blonde friend inside her apartment.

Where Lucy was comforted.

000

"DAMN IT!" Natsu yelled running through the streets of Magnolia. Occasionally he would run into pedestrians that he brushed off (then they yelled curses at him) and not to forget that rocks kept piercing his feet but he didn't care anymore. The only thing on his mind was Lucy. Zancrow was there, at her apartment waiting for her.

He was going to do something to her.

Something bad.

Natsu didn't know if he would hurt her, kill her, or just yell at her a bit. He was going to get there in time. He was going to protect Lucy like he had always promised himself.

He was going to protect the woman he loves.

Even if it meant getting swore at by random people and having his feet bleed painfully.

Lucy wasn't going to be hurt by that bastard anymore.

Before he realized it he was racing down the hallways of her apartment. Only inches away from her door. He finally got there, and he didn't think twice about kicking down the closed (maybe locked) door.

"Luce!" Natsu called out in the apartment. No response. He walked into the apartment looking around. He didn't see anything too unusual, the lights were off and it was pretty messy. The door to her room was open and her bed was the same way they had left it a when they left.

Then he saw it.

Blood. He saw blood on the on the wooden floor. Natsu kneeled down slowly and touched the blood. It was still wet.

She had been hurt and Natsu wasn't there to save her, he had disappointed himself but most of all he...he lost her.

He lost Lucy.

Natsu watched as tears slowly fell from his own cheek and onto the floor, splashing themselves into tinier tears when they touched the ground. His heart was big before, it was still beating for her. And now it was torn, just like the tears. Torn from themselves. No.. he shouldn't just be sit there when Lucy might still be alive.

She might still need help.

Suddenly Natsu felt a presence above him. He turned around quickly but not quickly enough. Zancrow was standing above him holding a knife. The knife had almost touched Natsu's own back if someone hadn't grabbed Zancrow's wrist. He looked to see his savior and noticed it was girl with blonde hair, just like Lucy. She actually looked like Lucy too. She was wearing a green half top that had a red flower on the side and green tights.

The girl swung her other arm out too quick for Zancrow to see, making it nearly impossible for him to dodge her punch. Luckily, he wasn't one for going impossible. The girl twisted Zancrow's wrist around so that he would drop the knife. When he did Natsu had caught it. The girl however wasn't done with him.

She released his wrist then sent her foot (note that she was wearing heels too) up and made quite a large impact with his chest. Zancrow stumbled around a bit before falling on the ground.

Then Natsu noticed his ankle.

It was bleeding.

HE was bleeding.

This blood wasn't Lucy's.

"Are you here to protect Lucy?" The girl asked turning her attention to Natsu. Without thinking, he nodded. It was an automatic instinct.

"Good." The girl quickly took the knife from Natsu's hand and placed it on a nearby counter. She offered him a hand to stand up but he accepted it and got up.

"I should've been there too protect her but I was scared...I... I need you to always watch over her. Never let her go! Be the person I was supposed to be, mend her!" The girl looked straight into my eyes and Natsu nodded once again.

Natsu wasn't going to let her go.

Never again.

"I heard she was going to someone's named Erza's go see her," the girl instructed and Natsu was already half way down the hallway before Natsu heard her yell something.

"GO PROTECT MY COUSIN!"

000

Lucy heard a knock on Erza's door. After being stuffed with gallons and gallons of ice cream, Erza and Lucy decided to watch a movie. "Mean Girls," is what Erza called it and so far it was...strange.

Erza paused the movie and walked over to the door.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Erza asked looking at the door. It was obvious her voice was supposed to be low so that Lucy wouldn't hear it, it didn't work. Natsu pushed past Erza and ran towards Lucy.

Lucy was about to get off the couch and walk away, but something stopped her.

Then something else happened, he smashed his own lips into hers.

Lucy felt herself melting away at the soft touch of his lips that she almost forgot to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his own around her waist.

Everything was just fading away now. Angel, Zancrow, Grimoire Heart, all just gone.

For now it was the two of them.

000

Gray walked into his hotel room. He saw something completely unexpected.

There was a naked girl, that he recognized from high school with silver hair, on the couch with only a thin blanket covering her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gray yelled, grabbing the girl's attention. She smirked.

_Oh well, I'll get this hunk instead_ Angel thought to herself.

Gray ran in her direction but he didn't stop at her. He kept going.

"WHY'S THERE A BLUE CAT AND A SNOWMAN IN HERE? OH MY FRIGGEN GOSH THE SNOWMAN'S ALIVE!" Gray yelled then ran out of the room as Plue started to walk towards him.

Angel sat there with a confused look on her face.

**Lol you guy's like that last part? I'm going to be completely honest, I have no idea what to do for the next chapter so if you have any ideas feel free to share. I hope you guys really like this chapter because I got some extra time on the computer and had to stay here so I could finish for you,and uh now I can't feel my arm.**

**It really hurts.**

**I'm losing feeling in my foot too now (I sit weirdly).**

**Okay goodbye guys I have to move my arm now.**

**Awh frig this is going to hurt.**


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu opened the door to his and Gray's apartment. Lucy had her legs wrapped around Natsu's waist while Natsu held her up with his arms. Lucy felt the cold of one of Natsu's hands as it left her neck, so he could close the door, while his lips were on her own. She could feel the heat coming back to her neck when Natsu's hand returned.

Natsu started to twirl a strand of her blonde hair around on one of his fingers, while Lucy had a full hand in his hair, ruffling it up. She felt loved, she felt warm, and she felt safe.

She felt safe with Natsu.

Lucy opened her eyes a bit to see Natsu's face. His eyes were closed but she could still see the joy in his face. He loved her.

He really loved her.

He wasn't Zancrow, he wasn't lying to her. She loved him and he loved her. This was true love.

Lucy closed her eyes once again and continue to kiss Natsu, his warm lips on her own cold ones. When they were at Erza's and had their first kiss, it was passionate, unbelievably passionate. Natsu had actually carried her back to his own apartment so they wouldn't have to stop kissing. Erza didn't object. She didn't know if Natsu would've stopped even if she did object.

She heard a door close behind her and didn't realize that she and Natsu were in h is room now. Natsu placed her on the bed slowly, removing his lips from hers and placing them on her neck. Lucy closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. Natsu's kisses started to fall down lower on her body. Lucy didn't know if she would stop him if he went too far down.

One of Natsu's hand groped her left breast while the other one started to unzip her shirt. Lucy realized what was going on.

"No.." Lucy said slowly, not having much strength to move.

"No.." Natsu mimicked her voice gently but didn't stop. He unzipped her shirt and then that hand went behind her back trying to un clip her bra. His lips started to trail down farther down Lucy, getting too close to her breasts.

"No." Lucy said sternly opening her eyes and looking at Natsu. He stopped for a second, then looked back up at her. There was something different in his eyes. There was something that she had hoped she would never see again. They were the same look Zancrow had in his eyes. Like a starved wolf.

Lucy wasn't enjoying this anymore.

Natsu continued what he was doing without a word.

"No, Natsu stop it!" Lucy said, in a more desperate tone then she meant. She put her leg up to push him off but he only punched her knee to make it fall down, which it did. She winced in pain as her knee throbbed.

_Why? Why are you doing this Natsu?_

"Natsu! I said stop it!" Lucy yelled bring her hands to his shoulder to push him off, he stayed firmly where he was, now glaring at her.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're mine now!" Natsu screamed angrily at her. He lifted her by the shoulders and threw her up against the wall.

"You're mine now.." Natsu whispered in her ears before everything went black.

000

Lucy's onyx eyes looked around the dark room. Only the light from the doorway showed. She was sitting up in a familiar bed when she noticed that her cheeks felt weird. Her hand shakily rose to her cheeks to feel a dampness, it was wet from tears.

Suddenly she heard a loud snore. Lucy twitched at the loud sound. Then she looked to the side to see Natsu sleeping peacefully.

That's when she remembered. Tears started to fall down her cheek again. She had tried to reassure herself, telling herself it was all a dream.

Because that's what it was, it was a dream.

When they had gotten back to Natsu's apartment last night, Lucy was barely awake and Natsu had carried her in bridal style. Other then that kiss at Erza's house there was nothing else. Natsu had brought Lucy to his bed where she feel asleep right away.

Nothing else happened.

Yet...it seemed so real, it scared her. It scared her that there was a possibility that Natsu could be like Zancrow.

She was fully clothed in bed, wearing what she was wearing at Erza's proving that Natsu hadn't done anything to her, not even change her into pajama's.

But still...there was always a possibility.

Lucy took a deep breath before getting out of bed and leaving the room.

000

"So you're out of bed too?" a voice said behind her. Lucy, surprised by the voice, looked behind her to see Gray standing there in only his boxers...once again. Lucy was currently curled up on the couch with a hot tea she had made in her hands.

"Yeah.." Lucy said quietly. Gray walked over and sat on the couch beside her.

"Bad dream?" Gray asked looking at her face. She was fairly certain he could see the tear stains on her cheeks. Lucy nodded.

"Me too, well mine was more weird then scary really. I had a dream where Natsu was pregnant and the blue cat was the father, the blue cat could talk too! And it kept offering this white cat fish...it was just plain old weird." Gray said with a weird look in his eyes as if he was remembering the dream.

"Oh speaking of the blue cat,what's it about? And that snowman. Geez the snowman actually made me run out of the house, eventually I came back though.." Gray started to go on about the blue cat and snowman but Lucy finally decided to ask her question.

"Natsu...he wouldn't hurt me would he?" Lucy asked taking a sip of her tea.

"What? Well not intentionally of course, he does sleep punch sometimes trust me.." Gray rubbed his bruised shoulder.

"What about that Angel girl? He..he cheated on her didn't he?" Lucy asked staring into her tea cup.

"Angel? Oh that was his creepy ex, speaking of which I wouldn't be sitting on this couch...she was kind of naked here.." Gray said which made Lucy look up, her eyes were wide.

"Not with Natsu! No she was just being weird, eventually I threatened to call the cops on her. Wait did you say Natsu cheated on her?" Gray asked raising his eyebrow at her. Lucy blushed.

"Yeah...we kind of maybe sort of possibly kissed." Lucy said blushing. Gray smirked.

"I'm guessing your dream had something to do with Natsu?" Gray asked smirking.

"I'd rather not talk about it.." Lucy said quietly as she stared into her cup. Gray's smirk melted away.

_She did say 'bad dream' doofus_ Gray thought to himself as he mentally face palmed.

"Well despite his idiocy Natsu really is a good guy and wouldn't hurt you. I suggest you go back to sleep though, tomorrow a big day for you." Gray said sincerely, smiling reassuringly. Lucy smiled back. The dream had spooked her but Gray helped. And it was true she did have a big day tomorrow.

"Alright, goodnight Gray."

"Goodnight Lucy." Gray replied before Lucy walked back into Natsu's room. Lucy walked over to the bed and laid on it, she closed her eyes for second before finally deciding to go under the blankets.

Almost immediately did she feel the warmth of Natsu's arm around her stomach.

"Lushhiii...I wuvvv wooo." Natsu said still half asleep.

Lucy blushed, but at the same time she was smiling.

Because Natsu wasn't Zancrow.

Nor would he ever.

***Hides in corner* please don't hurt me D: D: D: It was just a dream! I promise look Natsu even somewhat confessed there! It's only a few sentences up!  
****DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEE!**

**Also...the new chapter didn't come out today...which sucks because that's what keeps me going through the week.**

**I think I'll go cry now..**


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy bit her lip, not knowing what to expect. This was all so new. She's never done something like this before, she had no idea what to do. Was there a special ritual?

Were they going to sacrifice goats?

She suspected not but it could happen. Things happen.

"It's fine Luce, you don't gotta be nervous." Natsu said glancing at her from the side. She nodded at him, with a determined expression on her face. Both Gray and Natsu put their hands on the double doors in front of her, pushing them open.

It wasn't at all what she expected.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy yelled running towards her. Lucy blinked twice before fully comprehending what had happened. Natsu and Gray brought Lucy to a bar so she could join Fairy Tail. Inside the bar were balloons, cake, and booze. Lots and lots of booze. Everyone was so happy though.

So cheerful.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy called back smiling at her. Levy ran up to Lucy and grabbed her hands, pulling her into the bar. Natsu chuckled to himself as he watched Lucy go socialize with his friends once again.

"You love her don't you?" Gray asked looking at Natsu. Gray knew his best friend best. Though they fought sometimes (a lot) they looked out for each other. It's what made them good friends. So now Gray was watching out for Natsu.

"Of course I do." Natsu replied looking back at Gray. Natsu never really intended it to be a secret, even from Lucy. Is she had asked, he would've told her. Apparently it never had to come to that.

"Then don't let her out of your sight, she's made enemies. Powerful ones at that." Gray said looking over at Lucy who was talking to Cana and Lisanna. He saw her shake hands with a few people,probably because she just met them. She's polite. Gray also noticed that she talked to Gajeel of her own free will. Not many people who just met Gajeel would go up and talk to him. He scared most people just by his appearance.

_I guess Lucy doesn't judge a book by it's cover.._ Gray thought to himself.

"I know.." Natsu said looking to the side. He remembered how angry he felt when he saw Zancrow trying to abuse her. He just wanted to tear off his head and shove his eyeballs down his friends throats. He just...he wanted to kill him.

But he didn't.

Because Natsu's not that kind of person. He doesn't kill.

Unlike Grimoire Heart. They kill to get whatever they want.

And what they want right now is Lucy. Too bad for them, Natsu was protecting her.

They wouldn't get anywhere near her.

Not while he was around.

_Swish..._

Natsu turned his head quickly, staring into a dark alley. There was something wrong. Something...something didn't feel right.

"Natsu?" Gray said looking at Natsu, worry was placed on his face. Natsu sighed pushing the feeling in his gut aside. He didn't want to worry his friend when it was most likely nothing.

"Nothing, come on let's go inside." Natsu said walking into the bar with Gray. Gray sensed doubt in Natsu's voice, but he wasn't going to argue him about it. Not yet at least.

_Swish..._

000

"So tell me Lucy how do you like your new mark?" the bartender asked after stamping it onto Lucy. She smiled looking at the strange pink symbol on her hand. It matched the one on Natsu's shoulder but it was a different colour.

"It's awesome!" Lucy exclaimed, she couldn't stop smiling at it. And for her, that was a great thing. Better then a great thing. It was marvelous.

She just felt...so happy.

"Hey aren't you that waitress from the other bar?" Lucy asked finally recognizing her.

"Yep! I'm Mirajane, I'm apart of Fairy Tail of too! We found out that Grimoire Heart liked to drink there so I got a job there to keep an eye on them. I didn't know that you were Natsu's special friend at the time though~" Mira said smirking as she turned her head to the side, holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"Whoa we aren't like that.." Lucy denied and crossed her arms over to make an X.

"Please we've all heard how you've been sleeping together~" Mira said suggestively.

"What? Only in the same bed and it was one kiss.." Lucy said then covered her mouth. Mira practically jumped over the bar's counter.

"YOU KISSED?" Mira yelled, everyone in the bar stopped and looked towards Mira.

"Natsu.."

"actually.."

"kissed..

"someone?" some voices echoed in the crowd. Suddenly Lucy was ambushed by a crowd of girls.

"Lucy isn't Juvia's love rival anymore!"

"Lucy and Natsu? Never would've guessed."

"NO WAY!"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Oooh Lucy tell me all the nasty details." Cana said smirking.

"Wait what?" Lucy asked.

"Please we all know you did more then just kiss." Mira said, her smirk matched Cana's.

"Mira-nee..." Lisanna complained.

_Mira-nee? Oh yeah doesn't Lisanna have an older sister...they look alike. _Lucy thought to herself.

"Oh yeah, how insensitive could we be? Lisanna likes Natsu too!" Cana yelled almost as loud as Mira did before.

"EH?" Both Lucy and Lisanna said in unison. Luckily for them both, Natsu had gone into the washroom.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Lisanna!" Mira said and it looked like she was almost in tears.

"I-I don't like Natsu.." Lisanna said shocked by all of this.

"You don't have to hide your feelings with us Lisanna! We understand, it must be so hard to have found out that Natsu and Lucy have been sleeping together." Mira said and crawled over the bar counter to put her arm around Lisanna's shoulder, hoping to comfort her. Lisanna had no words for this.

"We haven't been sleeping together and besides the kiss lasted less then a second. It was more of an accident really." Lucy said shaking her hands around.

"Now Lucy, why are you lying? I was there. It was a very passionate kiss actually." Erza stepped up. All the girls perked up at this.

"You were there?"

"Tell us everything!"

"Don't leave anything out!"

Erza started to tell the story of how Lucy and Natsu kissed while Lucy sighed and walked away. Surprisingly she was able to slip by them without anyone caring. They were all interested in Erza's story now.

_Traitor._ Lucy thought then glared at Erza, who ignored the glare and continued on with her story.

Lucy looked back down at the mark on her hand. It looked nice, it was just spectacular. Something that could bring joy to anyone, no matter how depressed. Lucky for Lucy.

Lucy laid backwards, leaning her back on the wall. Smiling.

"You girls get worked up over nothing." a gruff voice said beside her. Lucy looked over to see Gajeel standing up straight beside her.

"It's tiring." Lucy joked. Gajeel didn't smile at it. Suddenly a certain pink haired goofball was on the other side of her.

"Hey Luce! What's that all about?" Natsu asked pointing towards the crowd of girls. Lucy sighed deeply.

"Just ignore them..." Lucy said and let her legs fall to the ground until she was sitting. Apparently being in a gang like this caused a lot of stress.

"So Numb Skull I heard you finally had your first kiss eh?" Gajeel asked smirking a bit. Lucy looked at the two in shock. No way was that Natsu's first kiss. She had seen him kiss Angel earlier before.

"Nuh uh! I've been kissed before!" Natsu argued.

"But have you ever kissed?" Gajeel asked looking over at Natsu. He stayed silent. Lucy's eyes widened at him. She was the first girl he's actually kissed? But wasn't he dating Angel before?

Hadn't he kissed her before.

"Yeah well shut up!" Natsu said, trying to counter Gajeel's argument. He failed.

"Oh where's Levy-chan when I need her?" Lucy sighed remembering that Levy hadn't been in the group of girls before.

"She, Jet, and Droy thought they heard something strange outside so they went to investigate. It's been a little while though, I'm getting worried." Gajeel said, a frown returning to his face. Lucy looked at him, he looked really worried. More then he should be.

"I'm sure she's fi-" Lucy didn't even get to finish the statement before someone came running into the building, knocking the doors wide open. Warren, she thought his name was. Now he was pale, as if he'd just seen a ghost. Gajeel stood up immediately and the rest of the bar went quiet. Everyone looked at Warren, they were worried themselves now.

"I just went to get something out the back and..." Warren gasped trying to get air.

"Warren are you alright?" Natsu asked walking over to him. He put his hand on Natsu's chest pushing him away.

"I'm..I'm fine just out of breath. But they aren't.."

"They who?" Natsu asked, but Warren had ran out the door again motioning for him to come with. The whole bar followed them out.

And that's where they saw it.

A beat,bruised, and bloody Jet and Droy. Tied to a stair case next to a building with writing on the building, writing made out of blood.

_Give us Lucy Heartfilia and you can have the girl back._

**Oh noes who has done this? Three guesses. If you don't guess it, I'm disowning you. Even if..I don't own you..**

**...This has gotten off topic...**

**So uh anyways super proud of myself. Two chapters in a day, even if it's on different stories. Man when was the last time I've done that? I remember I did 4 chapters in one day. That was an accomplishment.**

**See yeah later guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy sat on one of the chairs in the medical room not sure what to think. Jet and Droy, two guys she had barely known were attacked because of her. And one her friends were kidnapped.

Because of her.

The worst part was that it wasn't one of those things where it would've happened anyways. No...she could've prevented this. She could've done something. If...if she had just turned back the other night.

If she had gone back to Zancrow then none of this would've happened.

"Jet, you're awake?" a little girl with blue hair named Wendy asked. Apparently she and another little boy were apart of this gang too, she was skilled in the medical section while he was skilled with fire.

Lucy pondered the fact that the bar had a medical room, but she didn't think about it too matter how hard she tried to change the subject in her head it wouldn't work. She felt so responsible.

Guilty.

"You!" the orange haired boy said pointing at Lucy. He had multiple stitches on his bare arms and quite a few cuts on his cheeks. Not to forget all the bruises that were scattered along his bare chest.

"It's your fault! They wanted you but you weren't there!" he yelled at her. Lucy looked away not sure how to respond. She wanted to apologize, but she knew it would do nothing.

Natsu, who had been standing beside her leaning against the wall, stood up properly.

"Shut the h^ll up, Jet! This isn't Lucy's fault at all!" Natsu said defending her. Lucy didn't hear a word he said. Well she heard it but she wouldn't listen to it. Natsu was only trying to make her feel better. But Lucy didn't want to be lied to.

She knew this was her fault and she was going to do something about it.

"It is! She didn't have to get involved in our lives! She didn't have to get involved in your life Natsu." Jet said still pointing at Lucy. Lucy blinked back tears.

She had done nothing but bring pain to them. She should've never replied back to Natsu that day.

At least then Levy would be safe.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but Gajeel, who had been sitting in the corner quietly, spoke up.

"Levy would've slapped you already for blaming one of her best friends." Gajeel stated not even looking in Jet's direction. Jet stopped talking immediately though.

"And it doesn't matter anyways we're getting her back then I'm going to kill them. Each and every one of them." Gajeel said pure anger in his voice. Lucy didn't make eye contact with him when he talked. She didn't want to make eye contact with anybody. It doesn't matter if Natsu stood up for her, or if anyone else disagreed with Jet. He was still right.

"We're not killing anyone." Erza said just walking into the medical room. Gajeel didn't say anything knowing he couldn't beat Erza, but his hand was shaking uncontrollably. He was definitely mad.

"It wouldn't make us any better then them...however we will beat their asses to a crisp." Erza said threatening. Natsu smirked at her confidence. Lucy couldn't help but feel that they might get hurt because of her.

All because of her.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked noticing that Lucy had gotten up and was currently headed towards the door.

"To get some fresh air," Lucy lied. Natsu wrapped the back of her in a hug.

"It's not your fault.." Natsu whispered sweetly into her ear. She squirmed out of his hug and left the medical room without another word.

"Damn it...I shouldn't have said those things..." Jet mumbled before lying back on the bed. He felt guilty for Lucy's 'breath of fresh air', he was just mad but that didn't excuse the way he acted.

"I'm going to keep an eye on her." Natsu stated ignoring Jet as he started to walk out of the room. Erza grabbed Natsu's shoulder stopping him from going.

"No we need someone who has a natural talent for blending in," Erza said then looked over towards the silver haired girl who had been standing there quietly "Mirajane?"

"On it," and with that she followed Lucy.

000

Lucy blinked back more tears as she walked through the streets. It had started to rain not too long ago, it felt fitting. Lucy may die today, she may live, but she knew something bad was going to happen to her. She was going to be punished for running away.

Whether that meant physically or emotionally, she didn't know. Maybe a bit of both. Zancrow liked torture.

But whatever the cost is, she'll do it. To save her friends, she'll do anything.

Lucy stared at the sign, welcoming her to the bar. Of course they would be here, it's where they always went. And obviously they would want a place that Lucy knows of so she could get there.

She could hear the squishes from her wet clothes as she raised her arm and opened the door.

Inside the bar was Zancrow, Ultear, Meredy, Rusty Rose, Azuma, and a very pale very big white guy. They were in the middle while Levy was tied up in a chair. Lucy also noticed that the bar was packed, no one seemed to care about the bloody blue haired girl tied on a chair.

_No one cares..._

"It's about time you showed up, though not without your friends?" Zancrow asked noticing that Lucy was alone.

"It's just me," Lucy stated and walked into the bar. Zancrow frowned.

"I was hoping it would be a bit more of a challenge but oh well." Zancrow said then wrapped his arms around Levy who was still unconscious.

"What should I do with her~?" Zancrow smirked, his hands trailing Levy's body.

"Let her go! That's why I came here!" Lucy yelled at him. Zancrow raised an eyebrow at her new found confidence. Lucy never talked back to him before, and when he met her at her house she had stabbed him. These people..were giving her confidence, confidence that he had to take away.

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood for it anymore...maybe we should have a threesome~?" Zancrow smirked of his hands started to go underneath Levy's dress.

"No, stop! I'll, I'll do anything, just leave her alone!" Lucy said stepping forward, her wet clothes dripping water onto the water. Zancrow smirked at her and before Lucy knew it, he was in front of her grabbing her wrist.

"Anything? Would you object if I stripped you naked then let the customers here have their way with you?" Zancrow asked still smirking. Lucy looked away as a few tears escaped her eyes, noticing most of the customers were male, and happened to smile at his idea. She shook her head.

"Good but that's not what I'm going to do with you...I need something worst...something that'll make you scream for mercy." Zancrow said, his tight grip still on Lucy.

"But I don't think I can do that without hurting your friends...what about that pink haired one? Has he told you he's loved you yet?" Zancrow asked, his face getting closer to hers. Lucy didn't answer.

"He has, hasn't he? You know he's lying right? No one can ever actually love a bitch like you, only I can." Zancrow said. Lucy shook her head, disagreeing with him. She...she trusts Natsu. Natsu wouldn't lie to her about that.

But there was this little part of her mind telling her that he was right. That Natsu wouldn't love her, that he couldn't.

"That's it." A voice said, the voice was high but low at the same time. It was almost like it was growling. It also sounded too familiar.

"I can't watch you harass my friend any longer," the voice hissed and Mirajane stepped out of the shadows. Lucy stared at her wondering how long she had been there. She had also noticed that Mirajane had called Lucy friend.

Friend.

They've barely known each other and she still called Lucy that? It made her heart warm up a little bit.

Mirajane tore off her dress, it flew backwards, as Lucy watched in awe. Underneath her dress, Mirajane had long black heeled boots, black tights, and a black half top that went up to her neck, there was red lettering on the shirt where her breasts were, it said "Demon."

"Mirajane?" Lucy said looking over at the girl. Lucy had believed that Mirajane was innocent, oh so innocent. But by the look on her face, she was a demon. Just like her shirt said.

Suddenly one of the customers jumped out of their seats and attacked Mirajane. Apparently Mirajane wasn't just named the 'Demon' for looks, instantly her leg went up as the guy charged, hitting him in the groin. He fell backwards.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, confused why a customer would attack.

"These aren't just regular customers, they're actually disciples of ours." Zancrow explained his hand still on Lucy's wrist, everyone else's eyes were on Mirajane though.

"I brought them here, expecting a fight. You see, half of the plan was to get you back but I had to do something for the others. Well Fairy Tail's been on our case lately so I figured capturing this pretty little girl here," Zancrow gestured towards Levy "would get you and your 'friends' mad so a fight would start. Apparently I was wrong."

Lucy wanted to scream at Zancrow, to hit him, to do anything. But she couldn't. Not while Levy was being held hostage.

Suddenly a piercing scream was heard. Lucy turned to the side to see a bloody guy on the ground, Mirajane's nails were full of blood now. Lucy didn't think he was dead, Mirajane had just scratched him.

Mirajane looked over at Zancrow, her face had darkened...she was scary. Extremely scary, maybe even more scary then Erza.

"I've contacted the others." Her eyes widened as the tips of her eyebrows went down, making her look even more scary, "You'll get you're war, but you don't even have a chance to win."

**Oooooooooooh I'm soooooooo cruel. So uh I had another dance today and uh...I totally didn't dance with myself! I didn't! I danced with Diablo! Which is me with a fake mustache...**

**Someone did ask me to dance with them though, by the way he was smiling he was playing a joke. So uh that was kind of mean...he was my friend too...**

**Well see yeah later guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy watched as the fight went on. Around five minutes ago, the rest of Fairy Tail showed up and the real fight begun. Lucy didn't know what to do, she was not a fighter. That was for sure. She had debated on leaving the room but that would be cowardice and Lucy...she had been a coward for too long. She wasn't going to run.

But she didn't know if she would be able to fight either.

"Luce! Are you okay?" a familiar pink haired boy asked as he ran towards her, despite the fighting crowd.

"Uh...yeah..." Lucy said turning to face him, he...he looked angry.

"Don't ever f***ing do that again!" Natsu yelled at her. She took a step back, surprised by his tone of voice. But at the same time she couldn't blame him. She had started this fight too. If anyone here get's injured she only has herself to blame.

"I-I'm sorry...I...I just wanted to protect Levy. I didn't think this would happen." Lucy said looking around trying to hold back tears. She saw Erza fighting Azuma, Gray was fighting Ultear, Juvia was fighting Meredy, Elfman and Evergreen fighting RustyRose, Gajeel fighting a chicken man as he tried to protect Levy. Everyone else was fighting those people that Zancrow had called 'disciples'. She couldn't see who was winning or losing but she could see blood, bruises, and pain in everyone. Both sides. She..she never meant for this.

"Maybe I should have never gotten involved in your life." Lucy repeated Jet's words, her heart aching as she said them. But...it would've been better for them. It would've been better for them, not her. But them. That's all that matters.

"What? I'm not mad about that. Heck this was going to happen eventually, I'm all fired up now." Natsu said smirking. Lucy looked at him surprisingly. He..he was fine with this? The fighting? Everything. He was fine?

Suddenly she felt an incredible amount of warmth hit her. Natsu had wrapped her in a hug, his hands in her hair.

"I was mad that you were being selfish.." Natsu said softly.

_Selfish? _Lucy wondered. Then she felt something wet fall on her head. Tears..

"I..I can't lose you Luce. I just can't. If...if I ever lost you I wouldn't live on. I wouldn't be able to. My whole body would just quit. I need you Luce. I love you." Natsu spoke. Lucy felt tears coming out of her own eyes. She didn't care if there was a battlefield around her right now. At the moment it was just her and Natsu.

Her and Natsu, that's what she wanted it to be forever.

Lucy Dragneel...she liked the ring of that.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something sweet too, but something else came out.

"Your adorable." Lucy said looking up at him. Natsu stared at her weirdly.

"Really? I just pour out my feelings to you and you call me adorable?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow. Lucy let out a giggle and hugged him back. Absorbing his warmth. She heard Natsu laugh then pull her into a tighter hug, resting his chin on her head. Lucy smiled enjoying the embrace the two were in.

Then all she saw was black.

000

Lucy opened her eyes slowly then closed them again as a bright light shone on them. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes quickly this time, the light wasn't as bad the second time, but it was still bright. She looked around hoping to find out where she was. It didn't help at all. It was unfamiliar to her. There were some old wooden shelves on the other side of the wall. Three chairs in the corner. An old raggedy wooden table with a not rusty or dusty knife. The floor was made of wood, the same type as the bar's floor. The walls also looked like the bar's, so she suspected she was still in the bar. Just in a place that she hadn't been before.

She did notice that she was in a wooden chair, tied up, her arms bound behind her on the chair. Natsu was next to her, also tied up. He was awake too.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked looking around to see that no one else was in the room.

"No idea, let's get out of this though." Natsu said confidently. Lucy tried to pull her arms out of the ropes, it was no use. She was tied tight.

"So you've finally woken up eh?" a voice said, an all too familiar voice. Lucy looked to her side to see Zancrow walking in through the door. When he opened the door Lucy could hear sounds. Sounds of fighting. But when he closed it, they disappeared completely.

This room was sound proof.

"You know, I've been thinking." Zancrow said then pulled up a chair and sat on it in front of Lucy and Natsu.

"I've been wanting to punish Lucy, to make her scream for mercy." Zancrow placed his finger on the bottom of Lucy's chin then pushed it up, despite Lucy and Natsu's glares.

"But then I realized that she wasn't the real enemy. You are." Zancrow looked at Natsu as he swiped his finger away from Lucy's chin.

"I've heard many rumors about you, Salamander. Most say you don't feel pain. So I wondered how I could make YOU scream for mercy. Then...I saw you telling Lucy that you couldn't lose her." Zancrow smirked as he watched Natsu's eyes widen.

"So I think I'll beat her a bit. Maybe have some fun. Then eventually when you've both cried enough, I'll kill her. And make you watch everything." Zancrow said then got up. Zancrow walked over to the table and grabbed a knife, then walked back over to Lucy.

"YOU B^STARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu screamed at him. Zancrow only smirked. Lucy widened her eyes as Zancrow struck her with the knife, unable to do anything. She felt a stinging pain at her arm and looked over to see blood dripping down from it.

"No, you won't. Wanna know why?" Zancrow asked and leaned down so his mouth was close to Natsu's ears.

"Because there are other rumors you know. That your like a fire dragon, me however, I'm a Fire God. And Gods always beat plain old dragons." Zancrow said evily. Natsu's face darkened, he was furious.

He was furious that he was useless right now, that he couldn't help Lucy.

"Wanna know something else?" Zancrow asked standing up regularly. He turned around and used a rag to wipe some blood off of the knife. Lucy's blood...

"You will have no one left after this. When you walk out of here, you'll see all your friends lying on the ground, dead. Killed by Grimoire Heart, just because your so called 'gang' believed you were stronger then us. When you weren't. You won't ever be. And worst of all, I'm going to let you live. I'm going to let you live with the guilt that all of this is your fault." Zancrow laughed. Lucy looked at Natsu, trying to pretend the pain in her arm didn't exist, and nothing in the world could explain how mad he looked.

He looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Now that we're done with the emotional pain, let's get to some more stabbing." Zancrow grinned wickedly as he turned around. Lucy screamed in pain as the knife slashed against her other arm. Natsu screamed curses at Zancrow but he didn't let up. He kept swiping from her legs to her chests, laughing as he did it. The cuts started to get bigger and deeper.

"This is fun, but maybe...we should start leaving scars?" Zancrow suggested tapping a finger on his chin. Lucy held back tears, not wanting to show weakness.

The next thing she saw was unbelievable. She saw Natsu jump, still attached to the chair, and flip over hitting Zancrow in the head with the chair. Both Zancrow and Natsu fell over, the chair breaking apart. Natsu got up and wiped some dust off of his arms, Zancrow didn't get up though.

"Damn that hurt," Natsu said and Lucy noticed all the bloody scratches on him that the wood in the chair must've caused.

"Here let me help you," Natsu walked over to Lucy and untied the ropes on her arms. When she was released she pulled him into a hug this time.

"I-I'm so sorry." Lucy started crying into his chest, she wasn't crying because of the pain Zancrow caused her, because he was brought into this.

"Don't be sorry, none of this is your fault." Natsu said then put his hand on Lucy's chin, bring up her face, not like the way Zancrow did it though. This way was sincere. When he could see her eyes, her beautiful eyes, he leaned down and kissed her. A kiss that should've lasted a while but only lasted a few seconds.

"They...they need our help." Lucy said quietly, she wanted to kiss him some more, but they might. They really might need Natsu's help. What if Zancrow was right? What if they couldn't beat Grimoire Heart.

"Yeah..let's go." Natsu said obviously disappointed that the kiss ended early but he knew she was right.

They both walked over to the door Zancrow had come through and opened it. Five members of Fairy Tail still stood, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Gray, and Gajeel. Almost all of Grimoire Heart was down, except for one man. One man that Lucy had thought was only a rumor.

Bluenote.

And he happened to be beating the five members that still stood.

"Natsu..that's.." Lucy started and watched as Bluenote dodged Gray's attack too easily then punched him in the stomach.

"Don't worry, before we came here I made a call to a friend of mine." Natsu said and just as he said it the door opened. A man in his thirties was there with a ripped at the bottom cape, reddish brownish hair and a bit of stubble.

"Gildarts." Gray said glancing over at the man.

_Gildarts? I thought he was just a rumor too... _Lucy thought recognizing the name. Apparently she had been wrong twice today.

"Back Down." Erza said looking at the rest of the of the Fairy Tail members. No one even questioned her as they all jumped to the side. Before Lucy could even blink Gildarts had ran down the bar as fast as lightning and attacked Bluenote. What really surprised Lucy was that Bluenote was able to keep up with him.

Not for too long though.

Eventually Bluenote wasn't able to keep dodging, Gildarts had the upper hand. Fists kept flying through the air, faster then Lucy could comprehend, and before she knew it Bluenote was down.

"Took longer then I thought it would," Natsu said disappointingly to him as he and Lucy walked over. Gildarts laughed a little bit before wiping a tiny amount of sweat off his forehead.

_How strong is this guy? _Lucy thought noticing that the guy wasn't even tired.

"I didn't recognize the blonde girl so I figured I would put on a little show for her." Gildarts said smiling as he looked at Lucy. Natsu stepped in front of Lucy right away.

"Stay back old man, this ones my girlfriend." Natsu said. Lucy blushed.

"Girlfriend?" Lucy asked and Natsu turned around.

"Is that okay?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which he happily returned.

"Well it's about time Natsu got a girlfriend." Gildarts laughed, which made Natsu go to punch him in the face, which also shocked Lucy. That Natsu was willing to fight this man...this extremely strong man.

_I've got an idiot as a boyfriend...but he's my idiot. _She smiled to herself.

Obviously Gildarts grabbed Natsu's fist then pushed him back. Natsu growled in response.

Then sirens were heard in the background.

"Guess it's time these b^stards finally go to jail." Natsu said smirking. Lucy grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Natsu smiled back, and squeezed her hand.

"Maybe the dragon does beat the God after all."

**Hmmm maybe I should've said something before but...the next chapter is the last...**

**...Don't hurt me! It has to end sometime! And look Zancrow is gone yayyyy which means it's just Nalu fluff next chapter ;D.**

**Oh also for those of you who gave me ideas for fundraising, thank you :D. I did a bottle drive though. And...well I guess I have to say something. I was fundraising for this relay for life thingy...and well they cancelled it.**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

***Dies***

**Anyways see yeah later guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Wow you look amazing Lu-chan." Levy said looking at Lucy in awe. Lucy couldn't help but blush. Lucy had red lipstick on and had her blonde hair up in a bun. She was wearing a strapless white dress that went down past her feet. Around her waist were sparkling blue beads that covered her waist entirely. Above the waist, the dress clung to her skin showing a bit of cleavage. Below the waist, the dress was full of small ruffles making it very poofy. On her hands, she wore delicate white gloves that went all the way up to just past her elbows. She looked like a princess...no she looked like a bride.

For this was a wedding dress.

Today was Lucy's wedding day.

Lucy smiled at herself in the mirror. Nothing could express how much joy she was feeling, to marry the man she loved. The person she would be with forever. She would wake up every morning to see his face, to see his pink hair.

_Natsu..._

_~Flashback~_

_It has been two years since Zancrow, who was currently behind bars. Fairy Tail had stopped their rain of terror and freed Magnolia. Right now though Lucy and Natsu were in each others embrace._

_"When will you be back?" Lucy asked sadly at the airport. It was time for Gray and Natsu to go home. She had tried her best not to cry, but it was really hard now. She didn't want Natsu to leave._

_"In about a year." Natsu answered, he was also sad. He didn't want to leave Lucy, not after everything they've been through. Not after he loved her so much. He stared into her eyes softly, neither of them wanting to part from the hug._

_"Don't worry Luce, this time when I come back, I'll come back for good." Natsu said reassuringly as he wiped a tear from her eye that had been forming. Lucy nodded, trying to smile, but it was obviously failing._

_"Before I go, I have something to ask you." Natsu added and went to grab something from his back pocket. Lucy felt the cold air rush to her skin as Natsu's warm arms left her. She frowned slightly at the cold, wanting to be in his arms again._

_Natsu knelt down on one leg pulling a box out. Lucy widened her eyes in realization as he opened the box._

_"Will you marry me when I come back?" Natsu asked. Lucy covered her mouth as tears started to fall from her eyes. In the box was a gold ring with a single pink diamond in it. It was more beautiful then any other ring she would ever see, because of him._

_Because it was for her._

_Lucy nodded excitedly as she jumped up and down. Natsu placed the ring on her ring finger and brought her in for a kiss. Everyone around them burst into cheers and claps but Lucy ignored them._

_She ignored them all._

_The only people that mattered right now were her, and Natsu._

_Soon to be Lucy and Natsu Dragneel._

_~Flashback is over~_

"Are you excited Lucy?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded. She was extremely excited to finally marry Natsu, after the whole year without him. They were going to be together, and nothing could break that.

"I'm so happy for you Lucy-sama." Juvia said patting Lucy on the back. Lucy smiled. Juvia,Erza, Cana,and Mirajane were bridesmaids while Levy was the maid of honor. Each of them were wearing strapless light pink dresses that went down to their knees along with pink heels.

The little girl at Fairy Tail, Wendy, was the flower girl.

Gray was the best man and he was also going to walk her to the alter.

Makarov, one of Natsu's friends would marry them.

Everyone at Fairy Tail would be there, not Lucy's father though.

He wasn't coming. He was actually mad that Lucy had decided to marry someone without her fathers permission but she didn't care. All she knew was that she loved Natsu and he loved her.

They were going to be together forever, no matter what anyone else thought.

Lucy stood in front of the doors,Gray beside her, and took a deep breath. She wasn't nervous in the slightest, she was just surprised and happy. Surprised that this was coming true.

That she had finally found love, and was free of Zancrow's clutches.

Gray smiled at her reassuringly, Lucy nodded at him and grabbed his arm getting ready.

Then the doors opened.

She hear the familiar sounds of the wedding bells as she walked, the sounds that she had always heard on TV. A sound she thought she would never hear for herself, but here she was.

She looked down at the pink daisies on the ground that Wendy had thrown before. The theme was pink..for obvious reason.

Lucy smiled at the familiar faces looking at her in her dress. She was more happy then she thought possible. Lucy looked ahead to see Natsu in a black tuxedo giving her a toothy grin. Lucy walked slowly up to the alter, still holding Gray's arm, who was also smiling. Lucy stopped at the alter and let go of Gray's arm, who went behind Natsu and picked up the pillow with the rings ontop. She turned and looked at Natsu, still smiling. He was smiling back though.

He loved her.

She loved him.

Zancrow lied to her, and he saved her.

Now they were here, the place they were meant to be.

"As Lucy and Natsu take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. " Makarov started.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Natsu and Lucy both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Lucy and Natsu, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. And hopefully Natsu won't break everything in your house." Makarov said and got a few laughs, Natsu however glared at him. Makarov glared back though.

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched." he continued.

"For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.

Natsu, will you take Lucy to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Makarov asked looking at Natsu. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and stared into her eyes.

"I will."

Gray walked over to Natsu and placed a ring on his finger.

"Lucy, will you take Natsu to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Lucy smiled at Natsu, trying not to let any other tears fall.

"I will."

Gray placed the ring on Lucy's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Natsu pulled Lucy into a tight embrace and placed his lips onto hers. She flung her arms around his neck ignoring the applause once again.

Just like a year ago.

It was just those two that mattered now.

"You taught me to love again.." Lucy said whispered into his ear when they parted from their kiss.

"Really? What have you learned that you love?" Natsu said smirking.

"Dating websites." Lucy smiled and Natsu laughed before picking her up bridal style and running out.

_I love you Natsu.._

**The end.**

**Man...this is sad D:. I enjoyed this story and it's weird ending it D: *wipes eye with tissue*. It's hard to believe it ended on my birthday too..**

**Also may I just say, there might be a sequel sometime in the future but no promises!**

**Hope you enjoyed it guys!**


End file.
